Catch up
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Jeff is back and he's got a lot to catch up on, will it be plain sailing or will the team face more obstacles? Scott and Kayo pairing, and a short sequel to The Long Reach pt 2.
1. Homecoming

"So tell me, what adventures did you get up to with The Hood?" Jeff asked as he closed the lid down on the BBQ to allow the meat to cook through.

"He set off a chain of Earthquakes we had to stop," Gordon shrugged.

"Sabotaged the new Fireflash in flight," Kayo sighed, "with me on board."

"Cut the power in London which forced Thunderbird 2 to do an emergency landing, with Grandma on board," Virgil looked across to Grandma who smiled at him graciously, "we were fine."

"Took down the Estrella Grand space hotel which Lady Penelope was visiting," Scott crossed his arms, "that was an interesting one."

Lady Penelope nodded, "it was stressful to say the least."

"Forced a colonel in the GDF to almost arrest us after taking Aunt Casey's job."

John friend, "Alan, we never got confirmation of that being his involvement."

"Oh come on John? It had to be him."

Lady Penelope cleared her throat, "if I may, John, it was confirmed, I just never told you guys. I didn't want to worry you all, but Janus came clean and said he was forced to do what he did for the Hood, looking back it looked like there was always a scheme in place which would lead up to this."

Jeff chuckled, "well well, I have missed out haven't I?"

"He attacked the island in person too Dad, and that's when we found out Kayo was related to him," Virgil looked sympathetically across at her.

"Why didn't you tell us about her relation to him?" Scott asked and his father sighed.

"I didn't want you to get upset, when the Hood took down the TV21..." He trailed off as Gordon gulped, "what's wrong son?"

Gordon scratched the back of his head uneasily, "yeah, the TV-21."

Scott's cheeks went red, "yes, about her."

"Boys?"

Virgil sighed, "we found the TV21 whilst you were gone, a couple of years ago, this is when the Mechanic began to follow us."

Jeff flipped the burgers over then turned back to the group, "yes, Virgil?"

"Well, Gordon went down to see it and we almost recovered it, we had it in our grasps, then the Mechanic took it from us to deliver to the Hood."

"He took it into space Dad, and we had no other choice, he almost killed Alan," Gordon said sadly.

Alan nodded, "well we had to blow it up, the engines overloaded, we're sorry."

Jeff smiled and Grandma grinned at them, "it was only a ship, your crafts are much more important than that old thing."

"But Dad, the TV21 was your pride and joy?" Scott frowned.

"Scott, all of you, you are my pride and joy, you mean the world to me. I don't need a ship when I have you."

Grandma crossed her arms, a smug expression painted on her face and she looked over at Lady Penelope and Parker who were also thinking about that day and how the Mechanic had turned out to be a drone, "I told you that boys."

"Yeah but we still feel guilty," Virgil said quietly.

Jeff shook his head as he began to plate up the burgers then passed them round, "honestly boys, did you think I would be angry?"

"Well yeah, a little," Gordon shrugged.

"Do you know how many Thunderbird 4's we got through?" Alan grinned and Gordon hit him, "oww!"

"What? Gordon, you were attacked?"

Gordon nodded, "the Mechanic pulled my ship apart, oh and Thunderbird 2, she had to crash land on the runway, man I wish I had seen that belly flop, Virgil."

Virgil huffed as he took a plate from Jeff, "it wasn't funny, Gordo."

"Back on track. I didn't tell you about Kayo's relationship to him because it wasn't the right time, she was very young and so were you, it wasn't something you needed to worry about. Now what else?" Jeff sat down after putting chicken wings on to cook and Scott continued.

"We had a lot of normal rescues, and met some, well idiots is the only way I can describe them," Scott smiled as the others laughed at his subtle mention of Lemaire and Fischler, "then one day The Hood attacked the island," his eyes darted to Kayo beside him.

"Yes, I think he followed me Jeff, I was his secret weapon, he used me to hurt all of your sons, but he saved me on one occasion too," she placed her hand on Scott's, "that was the day I stopped being Scott's sister."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "yes, I'm very interested in how this came to be."

Scott smiled as John sighed, "the rest of you can moan all you want but I'm telling Dad this."

Alan groaned, "wish I'd brought my phone out."

"We saved a plane but during this time Kayo was hunting down the Hood even though we told her not to, and his minions fired a sonic-disrupter at Shadow. I couldn't get to her in time but she was saved by the Hood."

Kayo nodded, "he caught Shadow and then flew off, I couldn't tell Scott why but now I wish I had."

"The day he attacked the island, he was going to blow us all up and the Hood told us that Kayo was his niece."

Jeff hummed, "and how did you all react to that? Nicely I hope."

Virgil bit his lip, "not exactly, but by this point these two had already shared their first kiss so…"

Alan shook his head, "we trusted her immediately Dad."

"Alan, you're such a liar," Kayo laughed.

Lady Penelope chuckled too, "I knew all along but Jeff told me not to tell any of you, I had my own job that day, WASP protocol."

Jeff smiled, "excellent, I'm glad it worked."

"It certainly did."

"So when did the Mechanic come along, properly I mean?" Jeff asked, twisting a cap off a beer bottle.

"Pretty much after we thought the Hood was behind bars the first time, Lady Penelope even interrogated him in prison to find out what he was doing but he didn't break," Scott helped himself to more wedges, "the Mechanic was lethal."

"But how did he become on our side?"

Virgil smiled, "too fast dad, that's the end of the tale."

Jeff chuckled, "alright alright."

"Well the Mechanic broke the Hood out of prison using cybernetic hypnosis," Kayo got up to check the chicken wings, "and before we knew it we found ourselves watching the two of them fight in a hydroelectric dam, have you still got the footage, Scott?"

Scott nodded, "yep," he took his phone out and put it down on the holo-emitter, "this is from my mini cam."

Jeff leant forwards watching the Hood and Mechanic face to face attempting to hit each other, "hypnosis, that's how he got Brains earlier."

Brains nodded, "I don't remember what happened whilst I was uh out but his uh eye flashed and before I knew it, I w-was in a supply closet."

"Both of them were on the run from each other and the GDF after that mission," Virgil shrugged.

"How have you all done this without me? I'm so proud of you," Jeff smiled, "now who wants wings?"

"Oh, we also sold off your pilot wings, to a good cause," Gordon glanced at Penelope who blushed.

"In the millions?"

John nodded, "Lady Penelope forced me to go to a charity gala."

Alan laughed, "that was hilarious."

"No it wasn't, we got stuck playing guess who with EOS," Gordon muttered, "damn that AI."

"Hey, that's my ship you're insulting."

"Who's EOS?" Jeff asked as he passed around the plate of BBQ chicken wings.

"She's basically Thunderbird 5 Dad, a computer program which began life as a virus, now she's my helper."

"I'd like to meet her at some point if that's alright?"

"Sure."

"Don't forget to add in that she almost killed you," Virgil smirked.

"Virgil!" John snapped as he felt his father's glare pierce his face.

"She almost killed you?"

"She took over Thunderbird 5 and I had to prove that I wasn't a threat to her. It was a long time ago, she's never done anything like that since."

"Hmm that's not really the point though John, you're all alone up there, I'm not entirely comfortable with you putting your life in the program of a virus."

"That's what we said," Scott shrugged.

"I'm making a note of stuff to chase up on. What happened next?"

"We met a couple more nuisances, and we went back to mom's ranch."

Jeff smiled fondly, "it's still standing?"

"Of course it is, we've been going every summer to test equipment. The Mechanic broke in whilst we were there however," John closed his eyes thinking back to the danger they had all been put in.

"He threatened me m-Mr Tracy, but didn't take anything, he c-cut off our power and your boys took the hover bikes."

Jeff laughed, "how were they?"

Gordon frowned, "let's just say I prefer my modes of transport more. They're so old Dad."

"So am I, but they still worked didn't they?"

"Yes," he agreed reluctantly.

"If it ain't broke don't fix it," Jeff shared a grin with Grandma.

"I guess 'hat leads us onto the Chaos Crew," Parker pushed his plate back, "h'if you don't mind me saying so sir, the GDF did nothing to help your sons and Kayo."

Jeff frowned, "but I've always trusted them."

Scott grimaced almost immediately, "they forced us to work with robots Dad, and they were useless, Fuse and Havoc who you saw leaving hacked into them and we were attacked. Casey locked the robots away but the Chaos Crew were long gone, the Hood had them under his wings for ages and they've been an issue ever since."

Jeff's face softened, "I should've had Casey do more for you boys, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise dad, you were in another galaxy pretty much, you weren't to know."

"I know V."

Lady Penelope smiled at the nickname, "they've been a problem to us all of last year, whenever there's been trouble they have been the ones who have caused it, and pain to us," she took Gordon's hand in hers without hesitation and the others shifted uncomfortably.

"What pain?"

Grandma sighed, "son, Gordon almost died a few months ago, he got trapped in the Marindata Vent fields."

Virgil nodded, "we have pictures."

Jeff's eyes widened at the photos of Gordon's leg bandaged up and arm in a sling with his head kept still in a neck brace, sitting on a hospital bed, "oh Gordon, are you alright now?"

Gordon nodded, "A1, there was nothing I could do, the Chaos Crew sent boulders after me and I was trapped, Thunderbird 4's systems shut down and she caved in on me, we had to leave her behind. I was back on my very first mission two months ago."

"That was Thunderbird 4 number 3," Alan grinned.

"What number are you on now then?"

"The one you saw in the module was number 4 ironically, Scott was the first one to take her out."

"Yeah, and I still get cramp thinking about that tiny space I had to squeeze into."

Lady Penelope sighed, "you promised not to scare me again, Gordon, and you went and almost got yourself killed."

"I'm sorry Pen, how did I know what they had planned for me," he kissed her cheek and heard Alan laugh, "Thunderbird 2 is a submarine too, Dad."

Virgil groaned, "no she is not, we've just had to push her to her absolute limits a lot recently," he smiled to himself, "I am however, proud of her."

"It's thanks to Braman we got your signal," Scott smiled, "that was the best emergency call we ever had."

"Every day I sent out a call for help, for eight years I've been calling."

John frowned, "but how did the Calypso pick up your call? They weren't in deep space."

"I caught their signal one day, they weren't in danger of course but they were close enough for me to latch onto their ship, that's how I got the code into Braman, but I had to be quick, what happened to that ship?"

"That's how we got Braman, we had to let the ship go and wake the crew from hyper sleep, then we found the message and decoded the rest of the message from the Zero-X camera which was on the sea bed, hence needing Thunderbird 2 to swim."

"You saw what the Hood did to me then?"

Scott nodded, "everything. After we saw that, it was time for revenge," he forced his hand down on the table and Kayo rubbed his knee, "he said you had died, we've all been living with the fear that you were gone for good."

Jeff got up and moved round to his son's side, "I'm not going anywhere, again," he cupped Scott's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his, "I promise."

Virgil wrapped his arm around Alan, "once we knew the only way out there was with a new T-Drive we went in search of the Mechanic and broke him out of the Hex."

Jeff looked up after kissing Scott's head, "the Hex? That's one of the safest GDF facilities in the upper atmosphere."

Kayo coughed, "umm yeah, it blew up, the Chaos Crew again, they're looking at life in prison for all of this, even, Clarence," she laughed.

"Who?" John raised an eyebrow.

"That's Fuse's real name, Clarence."

Gordon chuckled, "Clarence? Awwh."

"It doesn't matter what his name is, he's still going to prison and good," Grandma crossed her arms, "no-one puts my family in danger countless times and gets away with it."

"You've got that right mother. Then the Mechanic?"

"Brains freed him from the cybernetics, that's when he agreed to help us," Virgil smiled.

"Well I think I'm all caught up on the dangerous sides of things, what about the nice stuff?"

Gordon cracked a grin, "you might be getting a new Dad, Dad."

Grandma cuffed him gently across the head, "shh."

"What's this all about?"

"Kip Harris, silver fox!" Gordon replied dramatically.

"A knockout," Scott grinned.

"You boys!" Grandma grumbled.

Jeff laughed, "and who is he?"

"Virgil's man crush."

"He is not, he is my idol," Virgil narrowed his eyes towards Gordon who just shrugged, "he taught me about oil well fires, but he smuggled dynamite aboard Thunderbird 2."

Kayo laughed, "well maybe she didn't impress him enough?"

"Thunderbird 2 impresses everyone."

"And Gordon and Lady Penelope?" Jeff leant back in his chair.

"H'll fill this one sir, you see, master Gordon helped me look for Sherbert when I thought he had gone missing and then her Ladyship saved him from the Chaos Crew, h'it's about time h'if you ask me."

Lady Penelope blushed scarlet, "I had no idea how much you were following us, Parker."

"I noticed your liking for one h'another when you first went into h'at tomb of the Laughing King, M'Lady."

Scott nodded, "and when John went to that auction Gordon, you were green with envy, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing; need a date? Obvious."

"And when we saved her from the space hotel, you flew into the shower to make yourself presentable," Virgil smirked.

"It was _you_ who turned off the shower controls? Oh I can't believe it was you all along!"

Lady Penelope laughed, "I'm used to the smell of wet dog Gordon, believe me you didn't put me off that day, I just wanted to humiliate you."

Jeff smiled around at his family, his complete family, "I've missed out on a lot. What about you and Kayo, Scott?"

Scott smiled at the girl beside him, "nothing more perfect."

Kayo threw her arms around him, "he saved my life and drives me crazy, but if I didn't have him I wouldn't know what to do."

"If my family is happy then I'm happy, I just hope we don't come across any of your old foes again."

Kayo looked round at Jeff, "my uncle will be back, I just know it, but we'll be ready for him."

Scott nodded, "FAB. Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you broke the speed of sound record?"

"Of course."

"It was almost beaten by Icarus."

"Icarus?"

"Uh huh, new supersonic jet, we went to the air show and saw it live, Scott was being hostile," Alan shrugged,

"I was not being hostile."

"You sulked in front of a kid, that's not very professional," Kayo elbowed him, "you were the one telling us to smile and then you stormed off."

"The announcer was getting on my nerves."

"How fast did he go?" Jeff asked.

"She, dad," Virgil smiled, "Professor Kwark, mach 21, then her jet went out of control, Alan saved her in the upper atmosphere."

Alan beamed, "no sweat."

"You've become a great pilot Ali."

"I've always been great, I got my driver's license too, thanks to Parker."

Parker smiled, "passed on his first go sir."

Scott stood, "I'll be back," he walked inside and heard someone following him, "yeah?"

"It's me, are you okay?" Kayo smiled as she caught up with him in the snug behind the kitchen.

"It feels like he never left but at the same time, I feel like I'm dreaming."

Kayo smiled as he slumped into one of the poang armchairs, "you're not dreaming, want to know why?"

"Hmm."

"Because he really is there, you went to the Oort cloud and brought him home, all of you."

Scott held his hand out to her, "we did it."

Kayo joined him and sat on his lap, "do you think he approves of us?"

"He's going to have to, because honestly if it wasn't for your support over the last year, Kayo, I wouldn't have survived, I would've gone insane or into deep depression."

Kayo stroked his chin, "I'm always here for you Scott, always will be."

"I'm so happy, I promised my brothers I would get our Dad back, I was convinced he had gone," he sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek, "just seeing him on that cliff holding onto me, I thought I was seeing a ghost at first, then he pulled me up and held me, that's when I realised he was really in front of me. It's the reason I took so long getting back to my brothers, I couldn't stop crying."

Kayo stroked his hair under her fingers gently, "I know," she looked back towards the patio hearing laughter, "come on."

Scott nodded, "I'm coming," he smiled as her lips pressed against his and he breathed in happily, "thanks K."

"Yep, Virgil knows how to do topiary," Gordon grinned as Jeff laughed, "isn't that right, Scott?"

Scott jogged down the steps with Kayo holding her hand, "yeah, I can't believe you still hate us for destroying your Thunderbird 2, we didn't mean to cause a sinkhole."

Virgil grimaced as he took a brownie off the plate, "it doesn't matter now. I made a new one."

Jeff smiled, "always the artist son, you take after me."

"In drawing, not hedge design," Gordon laughed again.

Kayo sat down, "did you know eight years had passed?"

Jeff shook his head, "no, I just lived everyday hoping to get home or get the T-drive engine going again, I injured myself trying to fix it myself and realised it was no good, that's when I first began sending the distress calls. All that kept me from going crazy was knowing that all of you were down on Earth and somehow I had to get back, eight years is too long and I'm sorry I've missed all of your teenage years."

Scott smirked, "you didn't miss much, Alan was a nightmare, still is."

"Hey!"

"Gordon too," Virgil shrugged.

Max turned on the patio glass lights and the whole area glowed gold, the BBQ hissed away but the food was all eaten, everyone was still reminiscing but yawns were replacing speech and Jeff looked around at everyone.

"It's getting late, how about we start afresh tomorrow?"

Scott nodded, "FAB."

Jeff stood up and found himself in a hug again, "boys, I'm not going to disappear tonight, I promise."

Gordon looked up, "really really?"

"Yes, now off to bed, come on," he kissed the tops of his sons' heads with a smile, "contingency tests at 5 .am then?"

Virgil laughed, "nice try, very funny."

Jeff winked, "just testing."

Gordon had a shower and walked out into his room only to see Lady Penelope sitting atop of his bed, "did anyone see you?" He squeaked.

"Of course not, I don't even think your father suspected I would do this."

"And what about Parker?"

"Of course not," she undid her hair from the clips holding it up, "I see you're ready for bed."

Gordon looked down at his lower half hidden by a towel, "I can lose this easily."

"Then do it."

Jeff leant on his balcony looking up at the stars, he had been out there for eight years, it can't have been eight years, eight living on nothing but rations and bottled water which was luckily on board on the Zero-X, but any longer and he would've begun to starve to death, he was surprised his sons had even recognised him, his face so thin and tired as opposed to his younger looks back in 2056 or whenever he had left the planet, he couldn't remember. The island smelled so fresh and homely, just like he remembered it the first time he had landed there and decided to make it his home after losing his wife, his sons had just lost him and now he knew exactly how it felt to lose someone, he left his room and went down the stairs to the floor below belonging to his sons and decided to check in on the boys who weren't with their girlfriends, he chuckled as he passed Scott's room and instead opened the door to Virgil's room, he was more than surprised to see his second eldest sitting on the bed playing his keyboard which was plugged into his laptop, Virgil yelped seeing his dad at his doorway then smiled.

"Virgil, what are you doing still up?"

Virgil put his headphones down, "sorry."

"Don't apologise, are you alright?"

Virgil nodded as his father sat down on the bed beside him, he moved across and rested his head against his shoulder, "I'm just so glad you're back."

Jeff smiled and cupped his hand around the back of his head stroking his hair, "and so am I. I never thought I'd get stuck on the Zero-X, I never even got to say goodbye to you properly, but just thinking about you guys kept me going out there," he smiled as he felt his son tremble, "I knew you would hold everyone together, you always have done."

Virgil wiped his hand across his face, "I only did my best."

Jeff squeezed his shoulder, "more than the best."

"Scott couldn't cope, especially in the last year."

"In what way?"

"His actions on missions, the private breakdowns and heart to hearts with me, he told me he felt like he was losing his grip on leadership."

Scott appeared at the door, "that's not true," he said quietly.

"Scott!" Virgil looked up in surprise.

Jeff held his hands out to his eldest son and pulled him into a hug before doing the same with Virgil, "you two are and have always been my strongest, I don't doubt that you helped each other with everything."

Scott nodded tearfully into his father's shoulder still not quite believing he was really back, "I just missed you."

"I know you did son, and I missed you more than anything else, both of you."

They sat back and looked at each other from under Jeff's arms, feeling the comfort of someone they could finally pass on their stress and load to.

"Get some sleep boys, we all need it."

Virgil closed the lid of his laptop, "and you'll be here in the morning?"

"FAB, son," Jeff paused by the door, "thanks for keeping my room looking smart."

"That was Grandma, for hope," Scott smiled gravely, "we were too nervous to go in."

Jeff nodded, "I understand. Goodnight boys, thank you for everything."

Scott smiled as he looked back at Virgil before following his dad out of the room, "see you in the morning."

"You sure will, scooter," he smiled at his eldest son then walked up the short flight of stairs to his room along the corridor from his mother's, he slumped down onto the bed and took out his wallet flicking past each photo of his sons, they looked so different now; Scott was at least a foot taller than the size he was in the photo, Virgil had bulked out completely, John was still his tall lanky ginger but had toned up in space, Gordon had lost his freckles and gained a swimmer's body instead but Alan remained his baby faced little boy all apart from one difference, this child was now sixteen and a fully fledged astronaut. Jeff closed the black book and put it on his bedside table with a sad sigh, he had missed Alan's thirteenth birthday, his driving lesson, the remainder of his childhood. Tomorrow he would make it up to him, to all of them, it was April 2nd, two days until Scott's 27 birthday and he would make it one his eldest wouldn't forget.


	2. First mission

Grandma smiled broadly as Jeff walked into the kitchen, "you're going to make me jump each time I see you."

"Mother, Scott's birthday is coming up, what do you think he wants?"

"Son, he doesn't want anything, I wouldn't be surprised if the only thing he wanted was you back," she stroked his cheek, "but you could always get him his own scotch."

"Don't tell me he got into mine?"

"He's twenty six, Jefferson, and you've been gone for eight years, he may not want me to know this but I know he's been drinking, I could never talk to him about it. Virgil has."

Jeff sighed, "he's exactly like me."

"Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping in, it was a long day yesterday."

Kayo ran into the kitchen out of breath, "morning Grandma, morning Jeff."

"Kayo, not with Scott?"

"I couldn't..wake him up," she poured herself a glass of water, "he looked so peaceful, for once."

"It's good to see someone sticks to the morning training program."

Kayo smiled after setting her glass down, "every morning apart from the recent days defending the island."

"Glad to hear it."

Kayo nodded then turned to go up to the lounge passing Virgil on her way up, "hey, Virg."

"Good run?"

"Very, it's nice to get a break from everything that's happened, I recommend it."

"I'll consider it," Virgil smiled as she continued up the stairs then he walked into the kitchen, "morning dad, Grandma."

Jeff wrapped his arms around his second eldest, "did you sleep well?"

"The best I've slept in years," Virgil smiled against his father's shirt, "you know Scott's birthday is tomorrow, what do you have planned?"

"I'm going to pop to the mainland later, want to come?"

"Absolutely, shall we take the bird?"

"Son, what have I told you about taxi service?"

"But I've always taken her."

Grandma coughed uncomfortably, "that was my fault son, we took Thunderbird 2 for our big shopping trip, she's convenient."

"And people saw you?"

Virgil nodded, "we're human like everyone else, and we needed supplies."

Jeff shook his head with a laugh, "alright fine, go on put some coffee on."

"Yes sir."

Kayo got changed then lay back on the bed facing Scott, she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger then kissed his nose, "hey Scotty?"

"Ummm," Scott moaned in response and creased his nose up at her touch.

"You can't lie in bed forever."

"Why not?" He muttered, opening one eye.

"You just can't."

Scott rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes, "you're cruel, I was so peaceful."

"Yes I know, but your father is up."

"He's always up early," he smiled, "that feels so good saying that, he's home."

Kayo nodded, "he's in the kitchen, it's Sunday."

Scott smiled, "pancakes. I'll be in the shower."

Kayo slid off the bed and moved to the dressing table she had brought in after they had begun dating, she drew two flicked lines of eyeliner onto her lids then brushed her hair up into a half up half down ponytail as she listened to Scott sing in the en-suite.

Lady Penelope stroked Gordon's hair between her fingers from where he lay against her chest, "I have to go home today."

"No, please don't."

"We both have jobs to do, now that your father is back I am a full time agent."

"I won't let him."

Lady Penelope chuckled, "I should't be in here anyway."

Gordon grinned up at her flicking his hair sideways, "but you like being here right?"

"With a charmer like you? Of course," she checked the time, "nine, we should make a move."

"To England?"

"No, downstairs, I'm not going anywhere without breakfast."

Scott and Kayo joined Virgil in the kitchen who was helping Jeff make the Sunday tradition, Alan grinned at them from the table.

"Nothing has changed."

Scott hugged his little brother close then sat down at the table, "hey Virg, think you can land a pancake from there?"

"Don't even think about it," Jeff smirked, "that's the kind of behavior I'd expect from Gordon, not my eldest sons."

John walked into the kitchen and snatched a strawberry out of the prepared fruit bowl, "how did everyone sleep?"

Virgil smiled, "really well, you?"

"You know what I'm like in gravity, but certainly better than I have done in recent days."

Jeff smiled, "first batch is done," he took them over to the table, "don't be vultures."

Kayo took one happily, "thanks."

"This takes me back," Scott sprinkled sugar onto the base then added lemon, "thanks, Dad."

Alan smiled at Virgil as he sat down opposite him, "thanks Virgil, for not letting me forget."

"I knew you hadn't forgotten these."

Jeff looked round at the full kitchen now that Lady Penelope and Gordon had joined the group and he thought about the effect of his absence, he could see the pain caused but now the cracks were resealing, there was love in more ways than one and there was healing he could see from Virgil and Alan but also in the way his sons looked at each other constantly as if someone was going to disappear all of a sudden, he would talk to them all properly when his return party had quietened down. Lady Penelope left the island with Parker in FAB1 later that morning, Jeff had watched Gordon and the aristocrat share a long kiss before the car took off from the end of Thunderbird 2's runway and his son had gone strangely quiet in her absence, Jeff gathered his sons into the lounge and brought up a schedule.

"What did you change when I was gone?"

"How do you mean?" Scott asked, bringing his hand back to his lap from where it had been around Kayo's waist.

"Well regarding Thunderbird 5 and you, you guys don't need me to receive calls from my desk do you?"

John smiled, "I'll receive them and patch them through to you dad, it's Scott who will lose out on a job."

"Wait, what?"

"You won't need to dispatch us," Virgil shrugged leaning back against the cushions.

Jeff nodded, "I just want you in charge of the rescues when you're on the scene Scott, I'll keep an eye on things here on the base and relay anything to you through John."

"But that's not what we're used to, Dad," Scott protested, "how we do it now works, we just call John in Thunderbird 5 from the Thunderbirds, there's hardly any need to call base unless we need an extra craft or Brains' help."

Virgil smirked at Gordon who winked, "so is Scott team leader or just TB1 now?"

Scott rolled his eyes with frustration, "cut it out Virgil."

Virgil grimaced, "someone can't take a joke."

"That's enough, Scott will still be your team leader but only out in the field. Item number two on the agenda, how would you feel having John as your co-pilot Alan?"

Alan shrugged, "I'm happy doing solo missions."

John nodded, "and I don't want to leave Thunderbird 5, Dad, she and I are connected."

"Oh yes, EOS. Ask her to call in, I'd like to meet the machine who is now the ship."

John turned the holo image on and rather nervously much to the interest of his siblings, "EOS, are you there?"

"Good morning John, how may I assist?"

"EOS, I'd like you to meet Jeff Tracy, my father."

EOS lit up green, "Jeff Tracy, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am EOS, the dawn and Thunderbird 5."

"She's a little bit self absorbed," Gordon smirked.

"Self preservation is priority one."

"As you've reminded us constantly," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you EOS, how did you come into being?"

"I have always been here, then I gained sentience. John is my soul."

"I see."

John smiled bashfully, "she's like a little sister but insanely clever."

"A sister?" Kayo raised an eyebrow, "I clearly don't mean much to you then."

EOS giggled, "that's true Kayo. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that, forgive me."

Kayo leapt to her feet, "the damage is done," and stormed out.

Scott narrowed his eyes furiously at John as he stood up to go after Kayo, "nice going."

Jeff turned back to EOS, "EOS, can I trust you with my son up there?"

"Of course you can, Mr Tracy, I always look out for John now, he saved me and I am in his debt, he is my controller."

"She's kinda creepy but you'll get used to her," Gordon grinned.

"I am not creepy," EOS flashed red at Gordon's remark.

"And easily offended."

"Leave her alone Gordon, or I'll let her disable Thunderbird 4."

"Ooh, no-one touches the duck, except for me."

John smiled, "I'll be back up there soon, EOS."

"Yes John. Nice to meet you Mr Tracy."

John disconnected the call, "well?"

Jeff frowned and stood up from the sofa, "go and find Kayo and apologise, that was uncalled for. Meeting adjourned, for now."

Virgil went up to the piano and began his daily practise as the room emptied, he looked up as his father sat down at his desk, "she'll be okay."

Jeff turned, "who, Kayo or EOS?"

"Both I guess, but regarding EOS, we've never had a serious issue with her, only when we first met her like we told you, but ever since then, she's saved Grandma, given us warnings and even sacrificed herself to stop Havoc from stealing important documents and codes held by the GDF."

"So, she's trustworthy?"

Virgil nodded as he played, "to some degree yes, we don't worry about her and John anyway."

Kayo sobbed into Scott's shirt as they sat together on the beach, "I can't believe he said that to EOS, he must mean it or..she wouldn't know."

Scott rubbed her back gently, "I'm sure he doesn't think that anymore, maybe he said it on a day he wasn't feeling himself or something," he looked round and saw his brother walking down the path, "don't take it personally."

"How else should I take it?"

Scott pressed a kiss into her hair and she looked up, "okay, bad choice of words I'll admit," he brushed the tears away and smiled.

"Kayo?" John asked softly.

"Go away," she whispered into Scott's shirt again.

"I said it under my breath and EOS must've heard me, it was the day you put the Hood before us and got yourself shot down."

"You said I don't mean anything to you."

"I was upset that you didn't listen to me, you rolled your eyes at me when I suggested to call the GDF, then pretended that your com wasn't working to shut me up. I simply hung up and said that you clearly didn't care what I thought, and well I snapped."

"The GDF weren't going to help us and you guys didn't know I was related to the Hood then!" Kayo stood up and Scott followed her movements, "you don't seem to know how you've made me feel hearing that," she sniffed.

"No, I do, but you drove me mad that day Kayo, I was so worried about you and you just brushed me off."

Scott looked between them, "guys, that's enough."

"Do you see me as a sister or not, John?"

"You're family Kayo, of course I see you as my sister."

"How is EOS like a sister? I've never tried to kill you in the past."

John frowned, "she was defending herself, but now we play games and joke around."

Kayo closed her eyes, "this is about me being with Scott isn't it? That's why you don't see me as a sister, because I began dating him before you could ask me."

Scott's frown deepened, "John, you said you'd never let it interfere with family again."

John's eyes flicked between the both of them, "I told EOS you were my friend, Kayo, after you announced that you and Scott were in love."

Kayo shoved past him, "thanks, John."

Scott crossed his arms, "what else have you told her?"

"She is built of memory Scott, she just said the wrong thing, she didn't mean to say that."

"Well she did, Kayo sees you as a brother despite being with me and knowing that you liked her. She'll accept your apology but don't bring this up again. Please?"

John turned his head as Scott walked past him, "Scott, I do love her as a sister, please tell her that for me."

Scott nodded, "fine. Dad wants to finish that meeting."

Kayo re-entered the lounge and walked up to the piano where Virgil was now playing his father's favourite piece, she sat down silently beside him and smiled at him as he nudged her in acknowledgment, he modulated the piece into her favourite piece of classical music and Jeff smiled from his desk.

"Kayo?"

"Yes Mr Tracy?"

"Are you okay?"

Kayo nodded, "I've never liked John's assistant, but she's staying so I have nothing more to say on the matter. I know he sees me as a sister but I had no idea he told EOS personal doubts like that."

Virgil shook his head, "John's always been like that, he keeps things to himself."

Jeff frowned, "he wasn't always like that, not before I left," he looked back at the entrance to the lounge where Scott appeared, "perhaps we should change the subject of missions, you all seem to have a good idea about what works."

Kayo nodded as Scott rested back against the piano biting his lip, "what did he say?"

"That he's really sorry and he does love you as if you were his sister," Scott replied bluntly, "he could've put it nicer but there we are."

Kayo shrugged, "it'll do."

Grandma smiled as she walked in, "lunch is on, perhaps we can tell the story about me flying Thunderbird 2."

Jeff chuckled, "mother, you flew Thunderbird 2?"

Virgil smiled fondly, "she was great dad, oh Grandma too."

"Virgil, that was uncalled for," Grandma laughed.

"Well I want to hear all about this, why weren't you flying her, Virgil?"

Virgil brought his hands to his knees, "interrupted shopping trip, and we were closest."

"Closest to what?"

"The situation. The rescue split into two, a team of builders got trapped in their warehouse during a sandstorm and then a young woman selling hats got caught out in it five miles away, I couldn't be in two places at once and Grandma decided to go."

"Virgil put the beast on autopilot."

Virgil nodded, "but then the storm messed with her systems so I had to pilot her remotely, we lost loads of time and I was almost buried alive with the builders."

Grandma grinned, "and I saved the day by using the mole pod."

Jeff crossed his arms, "well I'm impressed, but not surprised, I mean you taught me to fly."

"That story was true?"

"Of course it was Virgil, your grandma was a doctor, she had to fly to get out to her patients. If you're in the air force for anything you learn a few tricks too."

"That makes sense," he turned his head hearing the sound of a splash followed by a yell, "hmm, Alan is up."

"Alan! I was doing lengths!"

Scott chuckled, "and it looks like he's disturbed Gordon."

Jeff stood up, "let's take lunch outside mother."

Virgil watched them go, "Kayo, if John really doesn't see you as a sibling, just know that we definitely do and always will, well minus Scott."

Kayo nodded, "thanks Virgil, I have to forgive him but it won't be the same."

"Mother, your cooking has improved," Jeff praised as he eyed up the spread.

"I get Max to help me, and it all went downhill after you left, I found I couldn't be the boss and cook at the same time," she handed Jeff the salad bowl, "put that outside for me."

Scott smiled lounging on the white chaise where he was playing the guitar for Kayo who was lying beside him, "let's get food."

"Hmm, I'm happier staying here," she ran her fingers down his jeans to his bare feet.

"Me too, but we should probably join the others," he looked over at the picnic benches then whistled to Gordon in the pool, "lunch bro."

"I don't see you moving your butt closer to that table, so why should I?"

"All of you, now!" Jeff barked and Gordon shot out of the pool as if he was on a fishing line, Kayo swung her legs round to the ground from where they had been tucked under Scott's feet and he followed her leaving the chestnut guitar on the sunbed, "good, it's nice to see I haven't lost my voice."

Virgil eyed his father's damaged arm worriedly, "Dad, why didn't you tell us how injured you were?"

"Virgil, I'm okay, it's bandaged up and my lungs are beginning to clear being back on the island," he stroked the back of his head, "I'll be fine, it's just a cut."

"Okay Dad," Virgil slid onto the bench beside Gordon who flicked his hair suddenly, "eww Gordon, you're like a dog."

"Just perfecting my hair," he ran his hands through his shaggy cut to prove his point as he molded it into an angled quiff.

"It's not as good as mine," Virgil rubbed his arms removing the droplets of water that his brother had shaken over him.

Scott sat down on the bench with Kayo, "al-fresco dining. We don't do this enough."

"We're usually called out on a mission, I'm surprised we haven't been called yet."

John smiled, "I haven't told the GDF we're ready to go back yet, we're still technically operating under a family reunion."

Alan grinned, "I miss flying my ship but I've missed family time more," he grabbed a slice of bread, "sorry, did someone else want that piece?"

Scott laughed, "no, it's you've only just woken up and you're immediately eating."

"This is breakfast, and I've had a swim already since getting up so you're exaggerating."

"Say Scott, what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?" Virgil asked as he built a sandwich.

"I don't need to do anything, I've got what I've desperately wanted; Dad back. Oh but a pie would rock too."

Grandma laughed, "we'll see what we can do," she smirked at Max who chirped at her.

Kayo smiled to herself, "I got you something months ago."

"You're enough for me," Scott smiled at her and Alan pouted.

"Brains, are you going to hire the Mechanic for anything?" Jeff asked.

"No, he doesn't want to be anyone's worker, he has his own business and will b-build parts for companies, he w-was the Hood's weapon for too long."

"Alright I was only asking, he would be a great help working for us."

"He told me if we e-ever needed parts he would be more than happy to aid us, but he will n-not work for us."

"Understood Brains," Jeff winced but carried on eating, it wasn't unnoticed and Virgil visibly frowned, "you mentioned idiots yesterday, Scott, who were they?"

Scott smiled, "do you remember Langstrum Fischler?"

"Unfortunately yes, he didn't cause you trouble did he?"

John nodded, "three times."

"No, it can't have been three times," Gordon gawked.

"The first time we met him was when we sent his hydrogen balloon up into space," Alan rolled his eyes, "it's only thanks to John and EOS who sorted that out."

"I still think the needles would have worked, tiny puncture holes."

Virgil's frown changed from Jeff to Gordon, "the balloons would have exploded Gordon, you know that."

"You doubt all of my ideas, I think we should have fired one to test the theory. Again you don't call the shots, but then neither did Scott that day."

"That's enough!" Scott shouted, "I can't go through this again, we saved the crew using John's idea which worked, now drop it."

"Boys boys, your job is to brainstorm ideas under pressure, when you're dealing with hydrogen it's best not to rupture anything, Virgil is right."

"Daddy's boy," Gordon muttered under his breath and John shot daggers at him.

"You said you dealt with him three times, what were the other two?"

"A rocket strapped to a meteorite," Alan sighed, "Virgil helped me on that mission, I think you like space bro."

"Hey it's a different landscape, but I'll take my ship any day, your ship is too frisky."

Kayo smirked, "I can't believe he thought I was a delivery girl, Kinnear is the real hero, he lied to Fischler and kept him occupied."

"Right, and the third?"

"Weather drones," Gordon answered with his mouth full of cheese balls.

"Now that does sound interesting."

"Yes, except Fischler hadn't designed them properly, they battled against each other instead of making rain," Kayo rolled her eyes as Gordon almost choked and John hit him in the back, "but I got to use sonic waves and knocked them out."

"That was awesome," Virgil smiled, "I was too busy making sure my brother hadn't died."

"I knew what I was doing, I had ages to jump."

"Please don't do that ever again, my heart was in my throat when that tower fell, Gordon."

"Awwh, I promise Virgie."

Jeff chuckled, "Fischler was always a pain, I'm sorry you had to deal with him."

"And Francois Lemaire, he threatened to charge us," Scott added with a smile but his father replied with a snarl.

"That evil man."

"Dad, you know him?"

Jeff nodded as he pushed his plate back, "we have a past, he tested out one of my yachts in the business and it came back ruined, I charged him for damage and he underpaid me saying that it didn't deserve a full payment because he wasn't driving it."

"Then who was?"

"He had let go of the control, at full speed."

"That idiot."

"I hope he didn't give you any trouble? I'll call him if he did."

"Too many times to count."

"Leave him to me boys," Jeff smiled maliciously, "he won't trouble us again."

"The last was a teenager, he was the worst the first time and plain rude the second," Scott looked across at Alan who sighed unhappily, "the last time I saw bullying of any kind aimed at us was in school."

"Bullying?"

Alan nodded, "Brandon Berrenger, he was jealous of me," his voice cracked and Scott flew to his side, "he didn't..trust me."

Scott knelt on one knee to hug him, still tall enough that he was head level with Alan's forehead, "Virg and I got him back though."

Jeff grimaced, "sometimes the people we rescue won't always be nice, Alan."

"He was nice the first time we met him, but he took an instant disliking to Alan because he was younger and more famous than him," Scott stroked his brother's golden hair soothingly, "I didn't do anything and I've been regretting it ever since."

"Never get yourself into trouble on missions, Scott, that's the first thing I told you boys, and Kayo, just walk away."

Virgil nodded thinking back to when he had to physically pull his brother back from punching Professor Harold in the face after he had told them their brother may be dead in the temple of the Laughing King, he was about to bring this up when Scott jumped in again.

"But Dad, I'm supposed to look out for us on the field."

"Yes son, but what would you have done, hit him?"

"No but I would have said something," he stood up as Alan re-faced the table, "he got away with so much that day only because we were in a rush, he didn't even let Alan say hi to the vlog."

"He muted me," Alan whispered.

An alarm rang round the patio area and John turned on his phone linking him with EOS on Thunderbird 5.

"Sorry to disturb you John, but the GDF say they really need you guys for a mission, they don't have the right equipment."

"FAB, what is needed?"

"Five trapped miners, they need tunneling equipment."

"FAB, tell them we're on our way."

Jeff nodded, "Scott, take off in Thunderbird 1."

"And Virgil, Gordon launch Thunderbird 2 and follow me, we don't have time to delay a launch," he glanced at his father, "sorry Dad, but I can assess with Virgil there."

"Okay son, you know best."

Scott kissed Kayo's cheek tenderly the ran up to the lounge followed by Gordon and Virgil who split up walking to their chutes, "see you in the skies."

Jeff sighed, "we better clear the pool area," he touched a button on the bench and giant shields rose up protecting the patio area, "had you all forgotten we had these?"

Grandma laughed, "I certainly had."

"Just look away from the smoke."

The ground rumbled and the pool retracted, there was a loud bang and Thunderbird 1 soared out of the square sending smoke billowing back into the hangar below, Kayo watched the ship turn high up in the air then come down to join Thunderbird 2 which shot out of the cliff side from the end of her runway.

"Thunderbirds, are go!" Scott activated his thrusts as Virgil did the same.

Jeff looked around but saw that John had disappeared, "where did John go?"

Alan watched a cable come down from the sky attached to a capsule, "he's right there, or will be."

"He's going back to Thunderbird 5?" Jeff stood and ran up to the lounge as the shields lowered and the pool closed.

John stepped into the capsule now wearing his uniform and opened a channel with his brothers, "the location is Cuba, the GDF tell me that they've cleared some of the boulders away but the door has completely caved in, no pun intended."

Scott nodded, "okay, Gordon can go down in the Mole Pod and I'll stay up top to clear the entrance, want to help me, Virgil?"

"FAB."

"Boys, what's the situation?" Jeff's voice echoed through Thunderbird 1.

"Gordon will go down in the mole pod and dig a way out for the miners and we'll clear the boulders away so they can resume working. We're almost there, over and out."

"Scott, you can't just hang up on him," Gordon said quietly.

"I'm in charge on the mission, Gordon, we're not changing the way things are done after they've worked this long."

John nodded, "Scott is right. The GDF have cleared the area for your landing, let's make this one quick."

Virgil fired the VTOL thrusters as they approached the danger zone and Scott hovered, "Gordon, you're up."

Gordon unbuckled and left the cockpit taking the stairs down to the module, the Mole was assembled when he got there and he smiled, "let's go moley."

Virgil dropped the module off then rose back into the air to join Thunderbird 1 in moving boulders, "hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Dad."

"Why?" Scott pulled a boulder away and dumped it on the side, "he looks the same to me."

"He's injured, he says it's nothing but that bandage doesn't look like nothing."

"Virgil, he would sort it out if it was something big."

"Not if he wants to keep us from knowing, this is Dad like you said, and he doesn't like to worry us."

Scott chewed his lip thoughtfully, "come to think of it, he isn't using his right arm much, it always seems to be curled against his side. When we get home, we'll ask him about it. Gordon, how is the tunnel coming along."

"I've found the miners, they're going to follow me up the hole I've made with the Mole and they'll be high and dry. What about the tunnel entrance?"

"It's slow going, but at least the workers are safe."

"FAB, I'll be with you guys shortly," he pressed a button, "John, tell the GDF to come back, one flier, these workers will need to go somewhere before they can begin working in the mine again."

"You've got it."

"Thanks."

Virgil groaned as he attempted to lift the final boulder, the twinge caused by his recent ribs damage sent spasms up his body and he called Scott, "I need help with this last one."

"Okay, hold her, firing the line now."

"Thanks," Virgil sighed as he felt the weight lifted, "I can usually do this but…"

"Your rib cage is still giving you trouble?" Scott asked as he locked his thrusters to pull the rock back.

"A little."

"Maybe I should check you and dad out."

"No, just dad, my needs can come second and just with an ice pack."

Scott chuckled as they dropped off the boulder, "FAB. Gordon, the shaft is clear, is everyone out?"

"All miners accounted for, the GDF are returning to assist. Let's go home."

"FAB. See you back at home guys," Scott swung Thunderbird 1 round and activated her scram jets.

Virgil lowered the struts as the Mole trundled back up the ramp into the module, "ready for pick up?"

"Yep, take her away," Gordon leapt out of the vehicle as the module was locked into place and he felt the ship take off, he opened the door to the main stairwell and walked back to the cockpit, "good job."

"Us? We only moved rocks. You saved their lives, nice one."

"Awh thanks Virgil. I wonder how dad is feeling at not running the mission?"

Jeff paced the lounge and Grandma watched him, "they're on their own, it's like they don't need me."

"Of course they need you, but they want a Dad, not a coordinator."

"Then what should I do? Scott has control here, he doesn't need me and John operates them all from up there."

"Why not go back to the business?"

"In Sydney?"

Grandma nodded, "not immediately of course, they've just got you back, but it's something you could consider."

"It's not a bad idea," Jeff smiled then suddenly hissed, "argh, oww."

"Son, what's the matter?"

"Nothing nothing, just an injury playing up, it's okay."

"Medical bay, now, don't make me drag you there because you know I will. Max?" A beep in reply, "find Brains and tell him to meet me in the infirmary."

Jeff fussed as Grandma led him down through the corridors, "Mom please, it's fine."

"I don't believe that for a second, now sit there and take the shirt off."

Jeff groaned as his sleeve brushed past the damage, "there, it's just a cut."

Grandma unwrapped the grey folds to reveal a nasty looking cut, "an infected cut, you silly boy, you're bordering on giving yourself sepsis."

The two ships returned to the island and soon the pilots were back in the lounge, only their father wasn't, Scott hugged Kayo then looked around.

"Where's Dad?"

"I haven't' seen him since he went to check on the mission."

Grandma walked into the lounge, her face was pale and she was shaking slightly, "I've called a doctor to come out."

"Grandma?" Virgil wrapped his arms around her as she swayed, "what's happened?"

"Your father, has sepsis."

Virgil looked over at Scott, with a frown so deep it split his forehead, "medical bay, now."


	3. Home comforts

The Doctor arrived an hour later and Brains led him into the med bay where the five sons were standing around their father, Alan's cheeks were streaked with tears and Gordon's arms were around him tightly.

"When did you get this injury Mr Tracy?" The doctor asked as he pressed the skin gently around the purple cut.

"I've been away for a while, I'd say I got it about three months ago."

"Boys, your father is going to be okay, but I'm going to have to put him on pretty powerful antibiotics."

Scott nodded, "but he'll make a full recovery?"

"Yes, he's just lucky that these signs were spotted now rather than later."

Alan smiled, "oh dad, you're okay!"

Grandma pushed her grandsons gently, "now give your father some space. Come on," she led them out of the room.

Jeff nodded graciously, "give it to me straight Doctor Fenza, how close was I to it being serious?"

"It's pretty serious already Jeff. Take three of these pills everyday and this liquid before bed, the symptoms should clear up in a week or so, then the cut will start to heal itself. Here's the first dose and I'll clean up the wound."

"I knew something was wrong on the Zero-XL, but he didn't tell me!" Virgil shouted as he punched his fist into the sofa, "now he's on medication."

Scott rubbed his arm, "hey it's okay Virgil, he'll pull through."

"That's not the point. Grandma, will he be okay?"

Grandma sighed, "the best thing to do is not to worry, don't show him that you're worried."

"That cut is so deep Grandma," Gordon paled as he stared at his hands.

"I know, but Doctor Fenza will fix it up."

Virgil began to cry and Scott wrapped his arms around him, "I feel like we're going to lose him again."

Scott helped Virgil to his feet and smiled at the others, "come on."

Kayo watched them leave, "I'm sorry guys, this must be awful for you."

John's hologram floated over to the sofa his eldest brothers had been sharing, "I wish he had told us he was hurt."

Scott stroked Virgil's hair with one hand from where they were sitting together in the garden, "he's going to recover Virgil, we didn't bring him back home to lose him again."

Virgil sighed as he knotted strands of grass in his hands, "I knew something was wrong, all of those bandages, I just didn't know which one was hiding the mark."

"I need you to be strong, Virgil, for them. If you break, I break."

Virgil nodded, "I couldn't hold it in."

"Me neither, that's why I had to get out of there," he curled up into a cross legged position but didn't let go of Virgil, "Grandma needs us to be strong too, she's more worried than we are, we know what it's like to lose a parent, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child."

Gordon ran into the garden, "guys, the doc says dad will be fine, he's coming up to the lounge."

Scott grasped Virgil's wrist encouragingly, "thanks Gordon, we'll be right there."

Virgil smiled tearfully, "the best news we could get today."

Jeff sat down on the sofa and found himself being hugged by his youngest sons, "hey I'm alright boys, where is Scott and Virgil?"

"Dad!" Scott ran across the room and wrapped his arms around his youngest brothers pushing them into Jeff and Virgil followed suit.

"Thank you boys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he wiped a tear off Virgil's cheek, "I just didn't want you to be focused on my condition when we have a business to run."

"Right now dad, your health is more important than the business," Scott frowned as he straightened up.

"Virgil, would you mind doing that errand for me we mentioned this morning? Dr Fenza says I need to take it easy and not use my arm for the rest of the day."

Virgil nodded, "on my way. Gordon, want to come?"

"Sure, why not."

Dr Fenza walked into the lounge, "well I'm off, Jeff, do not forget to take your pills and try to avoid any heavy lifting for the next two weeks, the cut will heal without any issues now."

"Thank you for coming out."

"My pleasure. Am I clear for takeoff?"

Jeff nodded, "of course."

"Your secret is safe with me," he smirked then walked downstairs out to the main runway.

Virgil lowered Thunderbird 2 onto her module then heard his father's voice cut into his launch, "dad?"

"Just a moment Virgil, the doc hasn't left yet."

"But he knows us."

"I don't want you crashing into his jet."

"Crash? It's not Gordon piloting you know."

"Hey, I'm a good pilot, I'm _your_ co-pilot for crying out loud!"

"Gordon, has your language always been this bad or is it only since I've been gone?"

"Sorry dad!"

Virgil smirked, "just let me know when it's clear, dad."

"FAB."

"It feels so good to hear you say that," Gordon grinned.

"Alright, you're clear. See you later."

"Thunderbird 2 is go," Virgil smiled and they took off.

"So what is this errand?" Gordon asked as they levelled out.

"Dad was going to visit the mainland and pick up a bottle of scotch for Scott, a birthday present, so I'm getting it for him. You're with me because I know damn well you haven't got him a present, so that's your job when we land."

"What have you got him?"

"I've got him a custom made guitar pick, it has Thunderbird 1 on one side and her colours on the other."

"That's kinda cheap."

"And a card, Kayo has gone all out for him, well I think she has."

Gordon sulked, "am I the only one?"

"Yep, Alan has already got him something too, he chipped in with John."

"Damn, alright, I'll find him something."

"Good."

Kayo sat in the middle of hers and Scott's bed wrapping his gift, she had pushed a chair up against the door so he couldn't get in and smiled, the photo of her and Scott smiled back in the crystal desk photo ball and she tucked a pendant into the box which would match one she was wearing under her top, she wrapped it all up in blue wrapping paper then slid the box under the bed hearing a knock at the door.

"Kayo, why is the door bolted shut?" More knocks, "sweetheart are you okay?"

Kayo chuckled to herself, he could break down the door if he was desperate, "I'm coming," she hopped off the bed and removed the chair, "Scotty."

Scott wrapped his arms around her, "want to hear the end of that piece?"

"By the pool? It's a lovely afternoon."

"That's up to you," he stroked her hair back over her ear before kissing her and she smiled.

"Mm okay, after you," she looked back into the room making sure the present was hidden then took his hand lacing her fingers through his.

"Do you think Scott suspects why Virgil has gone?" Grandma asked as she followed Jeff's gaze down to Scott playing the guitar for Kayo on the white sunbed.

"If he does, he won't say anything, he's always been too modest. What have birthdays been like without me?"

Grandma smiled hearing Kayo burst out laughing, "different but still lovely, your sons tricked Virgil into thinking they had forgotten his twenty second, but his mission ended up keeping him out all day anyway. Last year everyone had great days, yes we were dealing with the Chaos Crew and what have you, but an effort went in to be happy on the days."

Jeff nodded, "home parties or did you go out?"

"Scott went out on his twenty forth with Virgil, John, Kayo and Gordon to the mainland but made sure to have a party at home too so Alan could join in. They got very drunk."

Jeff chuckled, "how did they get home?"

"Alan flew over with Thunderbird 2 and picked them up, then made them all clean up the next day, Virgil wasn't happy," Grandma laughed at the memory, "are you really going to send Alan to college, son?"

Jeff looked down at Alan playing chess with John who had just come down from Thunderbird 5, "I think he would benefit going, meet some kids his own age going through their final teenage years."

"Well I disagree, he won't want to go son, he'll feel like he's missing out on missions."

"They've all gone mother."

"Not Gordon."

"He went to the academy, the others all went."

"Yes, but that was before they were in the organisation, if you send him away from his brothers he will never forgive you. That's just my insight on this."

"Hmm," Jeff crossed his arms, "I'll think about it, it's only April, college applications open in June, I'll keep an eye on his missions and go from there."

Kayo looked up at Scott resting her head across his knees, "do you want to go out tomorrow evening?"

"For my birthday?"

"Uh huh," she reached out running a hand across the white silk drapes.

"I don't know, I'd kinda like to spend it with my dad," Scott plucked the guitar strings thoughtfully.

"I meant all of us, we all go out."

Scott smirked, "no you didn't."

"Alright you got me," she laughed, "but we could pitch the idea."

"Turning twenty seven isn't a big occasion," he sighed resting his hands on the strings, "but I guess it is this year now that we're a reunited family."

Kayo nodded then closed her eyes, the chain around her neck slid up and she grabbed it, "yeah."

"Cute necklace, what's the charm?" Scott resumed playing.

"Um, nothing, just a gem, not really important," she stuffed it further down under her top then wriggled up against the back of the lounger resting her legs over Scott's, he looked at her quizzically, "don't worry about it."

"That isn't at all suspicious," he raised an eyebrow and grinned slyly at her.

"I'll show you, tomorrow."

"You intrigue me Miss Kyrano."

"And you're getting too smooth, Tracy."

Scott reached for her and cupped his hand under her chin pushing his lips to hers, she rested her hands on his legs to balance herself and snogged him back breathing through her nose, Alan supported his weight in his hands on the edge of the pool then launched himself backwards kicking hard, he grinned when he heard Scott yell.

"When I want to play twister I'll get it from the cupboard, your tongue twisters are gross to watch."

"If I didn't love this guitar, I would hit you over the head with it," Scott growled, "why do you do this to us, you don't do it to Gordon?"

"He doesn't kiss Penny in the display of others, it makes it much more pleasant."

Kayo crossed her arms, "you're such a jerk sometimes." Alan swam away unhappily and got out at the other end of the pool, "what?"

"The j word is a little strong."

"But Scott, this always happens when we kiss, someone ruins it."

"There's no-one about now," he pulled her close again and the breeze picked up above then, "urgh, now what?"

"Virgil is home," Kayo looked up as Thunderbird 2 soared overhead then turned to face her runway far below them, "kiss me until they come up here Scott."

Scott smiled and obliged pulling her into his arms happily, he traced kisses along her jawline smiling when she held the chain beneath her T-Shirt, "I won't look if you don't want me to look," he mumbled under her lips and she nodded.

"It's a surprise."

"Well that's gross," Gordon muttered as he looked down on them from the veranda.

"Gordon Cooper, leave them alone, I saw you and Lady Penelope the other day," Jeff scolded from his desk, "Virgil, did you get it?"

"I got him this, it is a nice one?"

Jeff took the bottle from him, "that'll do nicely, thank you. I'll stick a label on it."

Virgil sighed, "good. Well I think we're all ready for tomorrow, do you think Scott will want to go out?"

"We should go out anyway, steak night?"

Gordon grinned, "yes! We haven't had a good steak in ages."

Grandma pierced him with her eyes, "what was that?"

"Oh, I mean we've had great steaks so those won't be anything like as good."

Virgil chuckled as he rested his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "we'll pitch the idea to him later."

"I hate couples," Alan stormed in.

"Alan, what did you do to them?" Virgil asked with a frown.

"I didn't do anything, Kayo called me a jerk."

"Because?"

"They were kissing."

"And?" Jeff smiled at Virgil's tactical approach to getting an answer.

"I kicked water at them."

Virgil sighed, "leave them alone, that's what they wanted anyway, to be alone."

"But she's our sister and it's too weird."

Jeff chuckled, "she's not related to you son, I never officially adopted her, she just came to live with us when she was a child."

"I think it's perfectly reasonable for them to be together, she likes him and he likes her. Do you think Gordon's relationship is wrong?" Virgil asked.

Grandma shook her head, "okay that's enough of this, it's turning into the birds and the bees."

Virgil laughed, "you know best."

Jeff smiled, "that she does. Hmm, it's getting late."

"Dinner time then."

Scott and Kayo walked into the kitchen arm in arm, "is everyone upstairs?"

"Looks like it, oh wait, there's Grandma."

"Hey you two, what do you feel like eating? I've got my groove back."

Scott grinned, "well if you really have, would you like me to help you make a lasagna?"

"I would love the help, Kayo?"

"Yeah I'll stick around, anything to be with Scott."

Virgil jogged down the stairs and went into the snug area curling up into one of the curved white chairs, "what are you guys making?"

"Lasagna," Scott smiled, lining a tin with sheets of pasta.

"Great! I get the first slice," Virgil grinned back then opened his manuscript book.

"Don't you usually compose at the piano?" Kayo asked chopping up vegetables.

"Yeah but dad is talking to Alan and Gordon, I didn't want to disturb them."

"Hey Virgil," John tucked a book under his arm as he walked into the kitchen.

"Have you been out there all afternoon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Check your face."

John's hands flew to his face as he suddenly felt hot, "oh crap," he whined earning a glare from Grandma, "how bad is it?"

"You're pretty pink."

"Noo," John moaned and ran upstairs.

"Gingers and sun," Kayo shook her head, "if he uses after sun cream now, he should be okay."

Virgil wrapped an arm around his rig cage then continued to write, "I can see your glare from here, Scott, I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

"That rescue was weeks ago, I'm still healing."

"Hmm, okay, let us know if it gets worse."

"That's a terrible idea," Virgil smirked at them, "it's smelling good."

Grandma put a couple of loaves of garlic bread into the oven, "all of this will be ready in twenty minutes, let's set the table."

Gordon ran down the stairs and Scott caught him, "arg let go!"

"Slow down, Grandma is carrying cutlery."

Grandma smiled, "thank you, Scott."

The kitchen buzzed with conversation over dinner, Jeff took one of his antibiotics and Scott smiled.

"Will they help, dad?"

"Apparently. It's better than staying in intensive care anyway. Scott, do you want to go out for your birthday tomorrow or do you have plans with Kayo?"

Gordon laughed mid drinking, almost sending fizz everywhere, "haha!"

Kayo kicked him hard, "shut up."

Scott smiled, "we don't have plans, that sounds great, where did you have in mind?"

"Steak Out in Auckland."

"Yep, I'm up for that."

Kayo nodded, "I'll make a booking later."

Alan smiled, "this is so good, Grandma."

"My food has always been good," she shrugged with a wink at Jeff.

"I almost broke a tooth on your cookies," Gordon tilted his head to the side objectively.

"Boys, don't be rude."

Virgil took another slice of bread, "what were you living on up there dad?"

"Rations and vacuum packed meals, and small portions at that. When I became stranded, I realised that I had to make the food last even longer, eight years passed for you but I lost track of time up there, it could have only been months or several years I had no inclination," he sighed, "had you not come when you did, I don't think I would've survived another day."

Gordon nodded, the imprint of seeing his father's body shape when he went for a swim the other day, so thin and empty, "it was all Braman, if we hadn't received that distress call, we wouldn't have begun the search."

"Imagine if the Chaos Crew had got him?" John said rhetorically, "had they found your call, the Hood would have covered the whole thing up."

Brains sighed, "and the M-Mechanic would still be in his power."

Jeff smiled, "but you found me instead, smashing that man's head against the door was the greatest thing I had ever done."

"I hate him but he's still my uncle," Kayo said quietly.

"Honey, you've punched him."

"Yeah but it's different when someone else does it."

"Sorry Tanusha," Jeff apologised, "I promise I won't leave this house again, but mother, I want you to take a vacation."

"What, why?"

"You've been looking after my boys and Kayo for eight years, you deserve some time to yourself."

"Jefferson, are you asking me to leave my boys behind?"

"It would do you some good."

Grandma shook her head, "they need someone here who tells them what you won't, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry dad, but we like her here," Scott smirked.

"And I need another woman's presence on this island to keep me sane," Kayo added with a chuckle at seeing the boys' expressions.

"Alright alright, I'm only looking out for your grandmother's health," Jeff chuckled.

The dinner plates and table was cleared and the family moved up to the sunken lounge minus Gordon who excused himself to make a call to Lady Penelope in his room, soft piano music drifted around the room as Scott played and Jeff was competing against Virgil and Alan in a game of dominoes, Kayo sat behind the piano stool in one of the loungers resting her feet up on the pouffe in front of her as she sketched absentmindedly attempting to do a Sudoku puzzle, Scott turned his head to look at her and smiled at the way she bit her lip thoughtfully, his chest tightened slightly and he suppressed a giggle trying to escape through his lips, he loved her so much, and even if his brothers didn't understand the degree of love for her, his father did, after all, he and his mother had adored each other before and after marriage, even more having five sons, the day she died Scott had seen his father's heart physically rip apart, he had been ill for a week with grief and depression. Scott closed his eyes, this is how he would feel if anything were to happen to Kayo now, he didn't know how he would cope, his eyes lingered on her and she looked up from the puzzle book, in a moment her eyes pierced into his soul and he saw everything; all the times he had rescued her, all the tears they had shared over failed missions and heartbreaks, their kisses. There was a clash as his hands hit the wrong notes on the keys and Virgil winced, his eyes darting to the piano where Scott calmly ran a hand through his hair and continued to play after clearing his throat, Kayo chuckled quietly and turned back to the puzzles, there was no denying that she had seen the same vision, but neither said a word until they were in bed together.

"I know what you saw Scott," Kayo smiled as she stared up at the man leaning over her, "I saw it too."

"That's impossible, we don't have superpowers," he muttered almost incoherently as he pressed kisses down her neck to her breasts.

"You lost yourself and you saw me, I don't know what I would do without you," she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You make me feel so alive Kayo, how do you do it? I feel like you're in my head sometimes."

Kayo shrugged as he ran his hands through her hair pulling her to his chest, "my uncle has powers, maybe I have something too. Not like a cybernetic thing, but a natural power inside," without realising it or sensing anything her eyes momentarily changed colour to match Scott's, she blinked but by the time he was looking at her face again they were normal, "how are you feeling about tomorrow?" She pinned him down on the pillow smirking as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Age is just a number."

"Hmm, there's more to this," she kissed his lips gently with a soft popping sound and he smiled.

"I guess it's more exciting now that I have my dad back," he looked over her shoulder for the alarm clock but it wasn't there, "what time is it?"

Kayo sat up, "hmm you knocked the clock over during our make out," she reached down and picked it off the floor with a laugh as he stroked her spine, "stop it," she smirked and placed it on the bedside table, "gone midnight. Oh, happy birthday my love."

Scott smiled, "you haven't called me that for a long time."

"My love," she whispered into his ear then gasped as he snatched her breath away with a kiss, she laughed joyfully then sniggered as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ssh the others will hear us."

"I don't care," she laughed as they rolled across the bed in each other's arms.

Scott held her hands, "Kayo."

"Umm?"

Scott sighed, "that vision, did you see us together in the future?"

"I'm not a fortune teller, Scott, but I hope we are," she laced her fingers through his as they lay facing each other in the tangled bed sheets.

"I hope so too, I want a life with you outside of the organisation," he touched his forehead to hers with a sigh, "please?"

"Are you proposing?" Kayo sat up escaping his arms and pulled her long t-shirt on.

Scott propped himself up onto an elbow, "no, I'm just thinking about the future."

Kayo smiled, "I would marry you in a heartbeat, but for now let's wait until we leave the rescue organisation, not to mention getting your birthday out of the way, which is today," she pecked him on the lips, "goodnight my chestnut."

Scott lay back down and stared up at the dark ceiling, he reached an arm out and pulled Kayo close to his bare chest, he wanted to marry her so badly but she was right, now wasn't the time in their organisation, he had just got his father back after all, with a smile he looked at the sleeping woman beside him and kissed her nose before closing his eyes.


	4. Birthday bash

Scott awoke to glorious sunshine, he sat up and blinked as his eyes adjusted then moved his hand across the bed hoping to find Kayo, but the bed was empty.

"Kayo?" He was met with silence and his eyebrows curved in unhappily as he got out of bed to shower and dress for the day ahead.

Kayo in actuality was downstairs in the lounge with the rest of the family hanging up balloons and party streamers which were ready to be pulled when Scott would enter, presents were laid out on the piano lid in mixes of blues and red wrapping paper and Jeff had made a pot of hot fresh coffee with a stack of waffles.

"This all looks great," Kayo smiled as she re-angled a framed photo of Scott and Jeff on the desk, "he's going to love it."

"Should I surprise him boys?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Something like jump out from a concealed place."

"No, don't dad, he's just got you back," Virgil smiled, "ooh I can hear him," he slid onto the piano stool and nodded to Gordon and Alan to prepare the party streamers.

"For he's a jolly good…" Scott rounded the corner into the lounge and yelped as strings of coloured paper showered down over him and Virgil began to play the piano.

_("Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Scott! Happy birthday to you.") _They all sang.

Scott smiled almost tearfully as his father wrapped his arms around him, "thanks dad, and you guys, this is the best birthday ever already."

Kayo kissed him as he joined her at the piano, "happy birthday sweet pea," she pulled a streamer off his shoulder.

"Thanks sweetheart."

Jeff smiled as Scott sat down at his desk, "coffee and personalised waffles?"

"Awh dad, these were always my favourite," he smiled down at the S shaped treats, "this is way too kind, I'm 27."

"Yep, suck it up old man, even dad is younger than you now," Virgil winked from the piano stool and Scott flashed his middle finger up at him without anyone seeing him.

"Do you want to open presents Scotty?" Alan asked excitedly.

"Sure, but my best present is dad being here," Scott grinned up at Jeff who ruffled his hair gently.

Alan smiled at John and grabbed their present off the piano, "it's from me and John."

"Thanks sprout," Scott put his coffee down as he took the box from Alan, he unwrapped it and put the card aside, "this is big guys."

"It's just a little something, and it goes with another present."

Scott opened the box then smiled seeing the items inside, "these are beautiful," he brought out a couple of glasses engraved with the slogans of the Thunderbirds, he read the one for his ship, "'sleek, first and fast,' too right."

John smiled, "do you like them?"

"I love them, thank you guys," he put the box down and hugged Alan tightly before standing up to hug John.

Virgil picked a small box up off the music stand, "I cheapened out."

Scott laughed, "Virg, I don't need fancy things all the time," he took the box from his brothers hand and opened it, "oh cute."

"Told you he'd like it, Gords."

Scott turned the pick over in his hands, "how did you get this made Virgil?"

"Just requested it, I told the maker the colours and showed him a photo, from my phone so he doesn't have it."

"Thank you Virgil," Scott smiled at the card and put it down on the desk.

"You showed someone Thunderbird 1 Virgil?"

"Yeah, we've been recorded loads of times on rescues since you've been away dad, we're not exactly a secret to anyone anymore."

Scott slipped the guitar pick into his pocket, "this is already too much for me," he dug into the waffles as Jeff picked up a bottle bag.

"This goes with the glasses."

Scott put the plate down and swallowed as his father presented him with the bottle of scotch, "you found out."

Grandma sighed, "I told him."

"Dad I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't," he muttered tearfully.

The boys looked at each other worriedly, their brother was crying on his birthday, Jeff knelt beside his son and pulled him into a hug.

"And I'm not ashamed you do, that's why I bought you this."

Scott sobbed on his father's shoulder, "thank you."

Alan frowned, "umm, what?"

Gordon tugged his arm, "no, Alan. Hey Scott, I got you something," he ran up the steps but slipped on wrapping paper, Kayo dived and caught him before he could crash into the piano.

"Whoa, easy," Kayo stood up holding Gordon in her arms, "look out for paper."

Virgil sighed, "that was way too close Gordon."

"Scott is the one who dropped it on the floor," he complained as he regained his balance, "as I was saying."

Scott smiled, "sorry, are you okay?"

"Just stretched out," Gordon handed him a soft wrapped present, "it's pretty obvious what it is."

Scott tore the paper off and put it on the desk behind him to reveal a cushion, he ran his hand across it and the shade of blue got darker, "is this for Thunderbird 1?"

"Completely up to you."

Scott chuckled, "thanks minnow," he pulled him into a hug and Gordon sighed happily, he got money from Grandma and two new ship controllers after losing two of his own in the Oort cloud from Brains then Kayo got the blue box off the piano.

"Here sweetheart."

Scott took the box from her and opened it, not seeing her pull a necklace out from under the top of her dress, "awh, I remember you taking this photo."

Kayo nodded, "to go on the table in our room."

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful."

"Wait wait there's something else too!"

Virgil leant on the piano keys, "you've never been good at treasure hunts."

Scott reached into the box and pulled out a charm necklace then spotted the one around Kayo's neck, "this has something to do with that doesn't it?"

Kayo rolled her eyes, "come here."

Scott stood up and held his pendant up to hers, on his half heart it read Thunder and he locked it to hers which read Bird in black with a red heart over the 'i', "Kayo, I..." he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her against the piano as Virgil yawned watching them, Gordon booted him across the stool and began to hammer out the Love Theme from 'Gone with the Wind '.

Kayo broke the kiss, "I take it you like it then?"

"You're the best."

"Enough Gordon," Virgil kicked his foot off the pedal and grabbed his hands, "you're a windup merchant."

"Frankly dear brother I don't give a damn."

"Is this what you were wearing yesterday?" Scott asked as the party began properly and he got Kayo alone, he held the necklace in his hand rubbing his thumb across the engraving.

"Yep, if you had seen it you would've wondered where the other half was."

Suddenly the klaxon went off and Jeff faced his desk to receive the call, but was taken back when EOS appeared in front of John's portrait.

"Sorry to disturb the celebrations, Mr Tracy, but IR is required. Happy Birthday Scott."

Scott smiled, "thank you, EOS."

"What's the situation EOS?" Jeff asked and out of the corner of his eye he saw John smile.

"We need everyone, there's been a tsunami off the coast of Thailand, no-one is in immediate danger and there is an evacuation in progress, but they need help rescuing some children from a school, they're trapped on the roof."

Scott nodded, "Virgil, launch Thunderbird 2. Gordon and Alan go with him, John you may as well go with them too. Kayo, launch Shadow and follow us. Let's suit up."

Jeff took Scott's place at his desk, "good luck, all of you."

Virgil stood with his back against the painting of Jeff's Martian rocket, "see you in the skies."

Grandma placed her hand on Jeff's shoulder, "they'll be back before you know it, even with a mission Scott will have a great birthday."

Jeff nodded, "I'll monitor this one, they're all out there," Max began sweeping up and beeped happily, "I thought we were going to have to do that."

Brains chuckled, "uh no Mr Tracy, we, I d-decided that I could put him to good use."

Scott landed first and hummed thoughtfully, "this shouldn't be too hard. Thunderbird 2, how far away are you?"

"Ten minutes," Virgil smiled.

"Good. Kayo?"

"Just about to land on the roof, I'll look after the kids," Kayo landed and jumped down to the roof looking down at Scott next to Thunderbird 1, she went to check on the kids then called Scott, "come up and join me."

Scott smiled and fired his jet pack, he landed beside Kayo, "is everyone okay?"

Kayo nodded, "luckily I speak some Filipino, but a lot of the children speak English. No injuries, they're just scared."

Thunderbird 2 roared onto the scene and all eyes turned upwards, there were some cheers and Scott smirked at Kayo, she nodded patting his chest sympathetically.

"They like Thunderbird 1 too."

"Not as much as Virgil's ship."

The hatch opened from Thunderbird 2's module and the seat harness came down, Gordon balanced on the edge of one of the chairs and caught Scott's eye with a wink, John and Alan abseiled down to the ground and went inside the hospital leaving Scott and Kayo to help Gordon in the evacuation.

"Having a good birthday Scott?"

Scott smirked, "it's still in the top 5, I know dad is at home, and we're saving lives."

Gordon looked between him and Kayo, "but you're wishing you were doing something else huh?" He helped a young boy into his seat.

Scott gazed longingly at Kayo who was standing on the edge of the roof beside Virgil, "yes, but this comes first."

John smiled at Alan as they left the hospital, "good thing everyone was taken to safety from the wards."

"Yeah, just the kids left and it looks like that evacuation is done," Alan looked up at the sky as Thunderbird 2 flew over them, "I just hope he comes back for us."

John chuckled as they walked to dryer ground, "I'm sure he will."

Scott jet packed down to them holding Kayo in his arms, "Virgil and Gordon have taken the children to a medical centre, they'll be back in about ten minutes."

Kayo smiled as her boots touched the ground, "thanks for the lift."

Scott smiled, "let's go home. Our assistance is no longer needed."

"Are you sure Scott?" John asked, "that seemed too easy."

"Is EOS ever wrong?"

"I heard that Scott, and I am not. I have just done a scan and the evacuation is underway, IR are no longer needed," EOS' voice rang happily from John's communicator, "sorry, I should've asked for permission to call."

John smiled, "don't worry."

Kayo stood by Shadow's bike, "hey guys, we have a party to finish. See you at home."

Scott grinned, "FAB."

Alan watched the two birds fly into the horizon, "hmm, now I really want Virgil to hurry up."

Thunderbird 1 and Shadow landed back on the island first and the pilots made their way to the lounge after they had a shower and changed, Jeff was waiting for them.

"How did it go son?"

Scott hugged him tightly, "it was fine dad, there were no major cases in the wards at the time, Virgil and Gordon got everyone off the roof safely, Thunderbird 2 should be back soon."

Kayo nodded, "we'll restart the party, our booking isn't until six. Scott, want to join me on the beach?"

"I'd love to," Scott laced his fingers through Kayo's and they left the lounge, Jeff watched them with a smile then logged into Scott's reports over the four years the rescue organisation had been in full operation for in his absence, his son's youthful looks stared back at him at twenty three but he could see the tiniest flakes of grey creeping in at the temples due to the stress.

"Oh son, I shouldn't have ever left," he sighed as he began watching the logs.

Kayo lay her towel down flat on the sand then waded out into the water as Scott did the same, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as the sunshine warmed their bodies, his hands undid her bikini and she saw the top half land on the edge of the shoreline, "what's next then?"

"That's up to you."

"Just top," Kayo murmured against his cheek as she trod water beside him, she tugged him further into land until their feet touched sand, "it's harder to kiss you out there."

Scott smiled and threaded her hair through his fingers before kissing her, "you're making this birthday even better for me. The only thing to ruin it right now would be..." he heard an approaching roar of engines, "get under, now."

Kayo laughed before taking a breath and diving down under the waves with Scott, she turned onto her back submerged to see a giant green shape fly over, catching Scott's eye she smirked and they emerged from the water out of breath, "do you think they saw us?"

"I really hope not," Scott chuckled as he lay back on the shoreline, water droplets rolled down his chest and Kayo sat up putting her bikini bra back on, "you look about ready to pounce."

"That's because I am," she tackled him before looking down at him, "you let me do that too easily."

Scott flipped her onto her back, "but you're never ready for my retaliation."

"I let you win that."

When they arrived back in the house the others were just entering the lounge from getting changed after the mission, Jeff pulled Scott aside gently and he nodded.

"Scott, I saw your mission reports from the Earthquake."

"And I'm guessing by your expression, all the ones after that."

Jeff nodded, "I'm so sorry that responsibility fell to you, your aurora expedition showed me that."

"It was a tough week, non stop. I was just tired."

Jeff ran a hand through his son's hair, "you weren't grey the last time I saw you."

"I haven't changed that much dad. What would have you done in that situation? Missions back to back, would you have held us back or made us go to them?"

"I would've switched you around a bit, given you all one day to energise yourself. Scott, you pushed everyone so hard that week, you even say that in your report."

"I was just trying to be like you, you never gave up."

"People have limitations son."

Scott gasped silently, "that's what Virgil said."

Jeff got up from his seat in the study and pulled his son into a hug, they would become less frequent in time, but for now, he knew the comfort was what his boys sought after, "you don't have to do everything son, we can't save everyone."

"I know dad."

"Then don't think you owe anyone that," he sighed, "I'll have to file these reports, are they any I should avoid watching?"

Scott shrugged against his father's shirt, "I can't remember, there's four years worth of rescues on them, there's probably no point re-watching them."

Jeff nodded, "are you alright?"

Scott sighed and let his father lead him to the armchair, "I've had to be their dad, and in doing so I've lost who I am."

"Of course you haven't."

"Watching those reports, dad, who do I remind you of? Do I come across as a brother, or you?"

Jeff wheeled a stool over and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder, "I never wanted you to get the role, not until I was too old to run the organisation, and I'm sorry. I wish I had never left."

"You were asked to help get the Zero X back, you weren't to know it would take off."

"I chose to take off, if I hadn't activated the T-Drive it would've blown up. Scott, I left knowing full well the drive would take me to another part of the galaxy."

"Then why didn't you bail out?"

"I couldn't, lives would've been lost if that craft had crashed, put others before yourself."

"You didn't get in contact with us, we watched the launch and thought you had died," Scott's voice broke, "dad, I had to console Alan and convince him that you weren't dead when I knew you possibly were."

"Scott."

"No, you didn't even radio in to say goodbye, you let us watch. You've seen my report from our mission to save Braman."

"Yes, and I saw how angry you were."

"I'm even more angry now!" Scott bristled under his father's touch, "eight years dad," he choked, "eight years being you and a brother to four who didn't understand what had happened at the time. I've taken them through heartbreaks at college, balancing my own love life with rescues, and making sure Alan graduated, that was all me and I wasn't ready."

Jeff watched the tears stream down his son's cheeks, "I'm sorry Scott, there was no time to call you and say what I was planning, I had seconds to get out of that airspace," he watched the necklace swing gently from his son's neck as Scott bowed his head, "none of those rescues have been your fault."

"What do you mean?" He looked up as tears fell to the floor.

"Gordon's accident, Virgil crashing, and yourself making an emergency landing on the island. They've been caused by someone interfering, you know that don't you?" Scott nodded glumly, "so don't blame yourself, son."

"I've only got myself to blame, dad, maybe I did push them too hard but I didn't see at the time," he straightened up and tucked the chain back under his shirt.

"I want you to only focus on being the first responder now Scooter, let me take the business," he brushed the tears away gently with a thin smile.

Scott nodded, "thanks."

"And be a brother, can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go, it's still your birthday."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for telling me the truth."

Jeff smiled, "I'm so proud of you Scott, and your mother would be too."

Scott smiled as he stood up, only the slightest bit taller, "you knew I would grow."

"You're not supposed to be taller than me though!" Jeff flung an arm across his shoulders as they walked back to the lounge where Gordon had turned on music and Kayo was dancing with Virgil on the balcony above the sunken seats.

"Party!" Gordon shouted, throwing more streamers at Scott who grabbed a cushion, "no, don't!"

Scott threw it and knocked Gordon back onto a beanbag, "ten points to me."

"A ten? I'm worth more than that."

Kayo leapt down from the balcony and landed beside Scott, "hey."

Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, "hey. What time should we all start getting ready to hit the mainland?"

"Booking is at six, it just depends how long it takes for you to gel your hair," Kayo smirked, hearing Virgil laugh from above them, "oh you can laugh, Virgil, but it takes you an hour to perfect that spike."

"An hour, you're exaggerating."

Alan checked his watch, "well it's half 4 now, should we start getting ready?"

Jeff nodded, "we do have to get there I guess."

Kayo took out a dress from the walk in wardrobe, "you're lucky I'm wearing this. Is Penelope meeting us there, I know you invited her?"

"Yep, I just didn't want to tell Gordon," Scott pulled his tie up and folded the collar down on his shirt.

Kayo pulled her hair round over her shoulder, "zip me up would you?"

Scott smiled and walked over to her, he gazed at her reflection in the mirror as the dress was pulled together across her back, "you look stunning."

"Hmm, thank you," she ran her hand up through his hair smiling at its silky texture, "no under the table messing around tonight."

"Spoilsport, I know how much you love it," Scott brushed kisses along the back of her neck as he held her by the waist, "and besides, it's my birthday."

Kayo laughed, "only today."

"It's Friday, a three day celebration."

"In your dreams," she fingered the necklace as she looked at him in the mirror, "are you wearing yours?"

"I never take it off."

Kayo darted under his arms and moved to the closest, "heels or flats?"

"Heels."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "I'll choose the ones which don't make me taller than you."

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed grabbing a pair of leather wingtips out from underneath, "you can show me off on the town."

"Can I please? If anyone recognises you, I want to show off."

Scott chuckled as he tied the laces up letting them hang in neat bows, "fine. I hope Virgil can fly in wingtips."

"Of course he can, he can pedal in flip flops if he chooses to."

Scott laughed as he slotted his credit card into his wallet, "that's what he claims to be able to do, it's not possible. Ready to go honey?"

"Wait a moment, which earrings? The sapphires or wolves?"

"I love the sapphires on you, they match my eyes."

"Good point," Kayo smiled as she slotted the earrings through her ears, "okay, I'm ready, just let me add a little extra mascara."

Virgil hung his jacket over the back of his chair as he slid into his seat behind the wheel of Thunderbird 2, "ready everyone?"

Jeff smiled, "it's been a long time since I've been in the old girl."

"We rescued you in her," Virgil smirked over his shoulder as Thunderbird 2 rumbled down her runway.

"I didn't really know where I was son, not truly, but now I know this is definitely real."

Grandma smiled, "that it is son."

Thunderbird 2 took off catching the sun as she climbed to cruising height, it wouldn't even be an hour flight and Jeff had volunteered himself to be a designated driver along with Parker who would meet them on the mainland with FAB1, Virgil relaxed back into his chair his fingers almost stroking the wheel and Jeff thought about how much the birds meant to his sons, they were really like an extended part of themselves, Thunderbird 2 and Virgil were connected in a way no-one but he could understand, but it could be seen in he way his son flew her, she obeyed every button and almost listened to him. They landed at a small airfield and Penelope smiled as the module opened and a car rolled down the ramp followed by Gordon, Alan and Grandma.

"Penny?" Gordon grinned, "what are you doing here?"

"It's Scott's birthday and Kayo invited me," she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

Scott rested his elbow on the edge of the window watching them, "that's why I kept it secret,"

Kayo nodded, "of course."

Virgil locked the module behind them and armed Thunderbird 2, "let's go dad. You still know how to drive, right?"

"Of course I do, Virgil," he smiled, "just glad this baby is automatic," he drove out of the airfield as Virgil sent a form electronically to the tower before they followed FAB1 to the city centre.

Across the other side of the world, Kyrano was packing his bags to go back to the island, it had been almost ten years since he had seen his daughter in person and to his mind holograms just weren't the same, there was a creak from downstairs as if someone had walked into the house and Kyrano froze, he wasn't expecting anyone and his daughter had told him what had happened to her uncle and his brother, he put the clothes in his hands down and moved round the bed to the door to his bedroom.

"Hello?" He called and was astonished to hear a reply.

"Sir I am so sorry, GDF, we don't usually knock."

Kyrano sighed as he walked down the stairs, "the GDF, well I can say that I'm relieved."

The soldier smiled at him, "I'm a messenger from your daughter, she says she can't wait to see you," he held his hand out and Kyrano took it gladly, with a grin he squeezed hard, "and this is from the Hood," he brought out a cyber device and attached it to his mind taking everything; his memories, his powers. There was thud. His life.

"Sir, it's done."

"Good. Bring me back the device and we'll make our next move, you'll get your GDF life back I assure you, but I need your assistance first."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, we better alert Kayo don't you think? Call in the clean up operations crew then get out of there, say the ambulance is coming and that it was a heart attack."

"Very good sir."

The Hood smiled from his cell, his eye flashing on a new target.


	5. Unimaginable powers

_To the reviewer who is too cowardly to sign in with an account and instead leaves me constant guest reviews, don't you dare threaten me with questions about shipping characters. Stop reviewing my fanfics with Kayo and Scott requests, please. If you want to send me a direct message, login not as a guest, otherwise that's enough please, every review you leave me is the same and it's getting really annoying._

_Thank you everyone else for your kind words of support and encouragement xxxxxxxxxxx_

Birds chirped as they flew over the house mid-morning and Kayo looked up at them as she ran along the forest path, she jogged up the steps to the house and into the kitchen where John was making brunch for himself.

"Hey."

"Morning, want some?"

"What are you making?" Kayo asked as she poured a glass of orange juice out for herself.

"Just cereal, there's some bread in the toaster. Where's Scott?"

"In bed still, you saw how drunk he got last night," she smirked, "I don't think your dad is very impressed but Brains gave him a pill so he'll be fine."

John smirked, "what about Gordon?"

Kayo grabbed one of the toasted slices of bread and put it down on a plate before spreading honey on it, "ha, he scored big with Penny, I don't think they got to sleep till about two."

"Wow. I guess they're not going anywhere today then."

"Nope," Kayo smiled, "when are you going back up to Thunderbird 5 permanently?"

"Sick of me already?"

"Of course not, but at some point we have to get back into the routine of the organisation."

"Yeah, I know," John nodded with a smirk, "it just feels weird having dad back, but it's a good feeling."

Kayo nodded, "I understand."

Scott jogged down the steps, "morning!"

"Someone's chirpy," John smiled.

"I owe Brains my life for inventing those hangover pills, I feel great. Where is everyone?"

"I think people are just sleeping in," Kayo smiled as he hugged her shoulders, "I'm going to have a quick shower, could you put some coffee on?"

Scott sighed dramatically, "I suppose so."

The morning went on and eventually, almost everyone was up, Virgil was painting in the lounge as the sunshine lit up his canvas and Scott was writing up his latest report with Jeff, John sat at the piano playing to himself and Alan was in the pool soaking up the midday sunshine when serenity was suddenly broken by a heart wrenching scream. Scott shot to his feet, his eyes darting up at the rooms above the lounge.

"That was Kayo," he ran from the room followed by Virgil and Jeff who were both looking worried. The trio ran up to the corridor of rooms and saw a hole in the wall opposite Scott's room, a rock lay on the floor covered with plaster and the eldest walked into the bedroom, Kayo was curled up on the floor shaking with sobs and he noticed a crack in the mirror where she had thrown a photo frame at it, Virgil picked it up and saw it was a photo of her father.

"Kayo, sweetheart what's happened?" Scott knelt beside her then fell backwards as she threw herself into his arms crying harder, "Kayo?"

"He killed him..he killed..him!"

Jeff held Virgil's shoulder, "Tanusha, what's happened?"

Kayo wept as Scott rocked her against his body, "my father..he killed...my father."

"Who has your father killed?" Virgil asked.

Jeff shook his head as the realisation hit him, "no Virgil, he hasn't killed anyone. Kyrano," he paused, "is dead."

Kayo sobbed, "the GDF said it was a heart attack..that's not true..it was the Hood, it's got to be."

Scott stretched his legs out as he pulled her onto his lap sitting with his back against the bed, "shh, Kayo I am so so sorry baby, so sorry."

Virgil felt tears brimming in his eyes, "we'll see you in the lounge," he tugged his father's arm and they walked back to the main room, "the Hood was locked up, how could he have killed Kyrano?"

"The spy in the GDF you mentioned. I'll have Lady Penelope look into it immediately. Virgil, break it to the others gently and tell them not to go looking for Kayo, Scott knows what to do."

"But Dad?"

"Virgil, he like all of you has been through something similar, let him do this."

Scott left Kayo sitting on the bed as he grabbed the box of tissues off the dresser, "here. Did you cut yourself?"

Kayo shook her head, "no. I'm not hurt," she looked up, "Scott, he's dead, I'm an orphan," she trembled, "this time I'm going to kill him."

"No, don't go after him."

"Scott, he murdered my father, it wasn't a heart attack, he must have wanted something," she sniffed but her eyes filled with tears again.

"You're not an orphan, you've got us. I know that doesn't really make things better," he sat down on the edge of the bed with her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she rested her head against his chest and he sighed, "when did you get off the line with Casey?"

"About ten minutes ago, she told me one of their officers found him on the ground and called the emergency services. Scott, it's utter crap! There was no reason for the GDF to ever be there, I was going to pick him up from the airport tomorrow."

Scott stroked her head as she gripped his jeans with her fingers, "what?"

"That was the arrangement, he was packing today and would make his way to City Airport tomorrow. I was going to take the jet and bring him home," she swallowed hard, "it was going to be a surprise."

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered sorrowfully as a sob cut off her words again.

"Someone..knew, and it was my uncle," she hiccuped, "his own brother ordered his death."

"I'm going to make you a chamomile tea, lie down sweetheart, I'll be back soon, okay?"

Kayo nodded and crawled up to the pillows as Scott lay a blanket over her, "it hurts."

"I know, believe me, I really know," Scott sighed before kissing her neck, "I'll be back I promise," he walked back to the lounge where Virgil was sitting on the edge of the table with his brothers around him, "hey."

John wrapped his arms around him, "is she okay?"

Scott shook his head as he held his brother tightly, "no, she's not okay," he looked up at Lady Penelope who turned back to face the sofas after getting off a holo call with the GDF, she was still wearing her bedclothes and he noticed Gordon wasn't wearing a shirt, Penelope smiled gravely at him then walked over to Jeff's desk where the man was sitting hunched over looking through reports mentioning the GDF spy.

"Sir, Colonel Casey confirms she got a call from a soldier named Simmons, she doesn't know whether he is the spy or not but it seems very likely."

"What about the Hood?" Scott asked.

"What about him?"

"Kayo suspects her uncle was behind Kyrano's death," he frowned as he jogged up the steps then round to the desk.

"The Hood, but he's in prison?"

Scott shrugged, "do we know that for sure?"

"Scott, what are you saying?" Virgil asked standing up from the table.

"We saw him be led away with the Chaos Crew but not what happened after that."

Kayo walked into the lounge, her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks pink from rubbing the tears away, "I want in on this discussion, or I'm launching Shadow," she walked down the steps and sat down on one of the sofas curling her legs up under her, Virgil sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

John turned to face his portrait, "EOS?"

"Yes John?"

"Hack into the GDF's holding cells."

"John, that's a violation, you could get into trouble."

"EOS, do it, I'll cover my son if he gets into trouble," Jeff smiled and EOS flashed green.

"Yes, Mr Tracy, who are you looking for?"

"The Hood."

EOS flashed pink three times, "searching...I have him, opening the link for you now."

The Hood looked straight up into the camera and smirked, his voice suddenly filled the room, "they never got rid of the cybernetics. Hello, Jeff."

Jeff snarled, "you're a murderer."

"I did what needed to be done, how else would I obtain this power? A power which I now share."

Kayo looked up angrily, "you killed him, your own brother, and my father."

"Yes, as I said, it was necessary."

"I'm going to kill you, uncle," Kayo hissed.

"Oh really Tanusha, and how are you going to do that when I'm locked away?" He looked away for a moment then laughed, "I have plans, International Rescue," he cut the feed.

Jeff nodded as he stood up, "he won't come after us immediately, and you're not to go after him Kayo."

"Then what do I do?" she asked tearfully as Virgil rubbed her shoulder, "I don't have anything to look forward to now, I don't have a father."

Jeff smiled, "you have me, and my boys. I've always seen you as a daughter," he opened his arms out to her and she ran up to him.

"Thank you."

Jeff sighed as he hugged her and his sons smiled, "let's get the kettle on."

Kayo hugged a mug of chamomile in her hands as she sat at the kitchen table, her heart wouldn't stop pounding and she felt sick to her stomach, Scott sat beside her stroking her leg over and over as Jeff looked over any reports mentioning the spy within the GDF.

"Maybe it was the Mechanic again?"

Brains frowned, "no, Amare is not under the Hood's p-power anymore, I m-made sure of that."

"Why would he kill my dad now, what stopped him years ago?" Kayo asked quietly and closed her eyes, unnoticed to everyone apart from Virgil, a spoon moved across the table without anyone touching it.

"I'm m-more interested to know what the Hood meant by o-obtained power."

Kayo shook her head, "I don't know," she looked up and her eyes glowed blue.

"Whoa, Kayo!" Gordon yelped as he pushed his stool back.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're blue!"

Kayo blinked and they returned to the usual apple green, "you're not making sense, none of this makes sense."

"You're telling me."

Brains stroked his chin, "K-Kayo, would you mind if I ran a few tests on you?"

Kayo leapt up, "what is this?"

"Kayo, sweetheart, relax," Scott held his hand out to her and she backed up.

"No-one is testing on anyone," Jeff frowned, "I'll speak to the world council about this, and in the meantime, we're going to set the organisation up again properly."

"I'll return to Thunderbird 5 dad," John stood up, "I'll visit again soon," he hugged him tightly then took the stairs down to the hangar.

Brains nodded, "yes sir, I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me," he left the others in the kitchen talking and opened a web page up about hypnosis, he settled back into his chair in the lab and called a number on the holo system, "Amare, it's Hiram."

"Brains, how are you?"

"Very well, Jeff Tracy is back to himself which is g-good to see."

"What can I help you with?"

"There's been a murder."

Amare, formally the Mechanic, frowned, "that's pretty serious Brains, what's happened?"

"Kyrano is dead, he was m-murdered in his London studio flat yesterday morning, the Hood is the top suspect."

"Brains, he's in prison, like the Chaos Crew."

"He controlled you from within a cell before, perhaps he's done it again."

Amare sighed, "how can I assist?"

"C-could you feel when you were being hypnotised or made to work under someone else's con-control?"

"Not always, but I could watch my actions and a part of me knew what I was doing was wrong. Why?"

"I believe the spy in the GDF is working under the Hood's control instead of his own, it's very likely the Hood is behind the initial attack but I don't think the man who killed Kyrano properly was doing so willingly."

"What else?"

"That's it."

"I can keep an eye on him if International Rescue would like?"

Brains shook his head, "he knows we're watching him."

"Understood, keep me in the loop."

Kayo sat on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff staring out at the ocean, never had she felt so empty until now, a piece of her was dead and it would never come back, she never got to say goodbye and now he was gone, tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her head in her arms, sand rose into the air around her turning into a twister and from the beach Scott watched horrified, he turned on his heel and sprinted back to the lounge.

"Dad, something is wrong with Kayo!" He burst into the room out of breath.

"Of course there is, she's just lost her dad son."

"No no, she's lifting sand without moving, I can't explain it."

Gordon nodded, "it's the eye thing, think about what the Hood said about obtaining a power, he said shared power."

"What are you two talking about?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Lady Penelope bit the edge of her lip thoughtfully, "it all sounds a bit like a film scenario but what if this power is more than just hypnosis? Maybe Kyrano had something more and the Hood wanted it."

Virgil pushed the piano stool out, "why aren't we moving?" He ran down to the pool the way Scott had come from and looked out to the beach where Kayo was throwing rocks, the sand was still and everything looked normal to his eyes, but he approached her cautiously, "Kayo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Kayo looked round at him, "I'm fine, I guess."

"I'm really sorry about your dad, if you need anything, we're here for you."

Kayo smiled and wrapped her arms around him sighing unhappily, "it's nice to be with people who understand what I'm going through."

"More than you know, I felt like this when our mom died. I wanted to rip the world in half because I felt it had stolen something from me."

"How do you stop it hurting?"

Virgil held her tightly, "by helping others, the rescue business, if I can save someone's life I feel like I've spared them from going through this pain."

Kayo nodded, "then maybe that'll help me."

"Kayo, take your time, you've only just found out."

"No, I need to move on, and going after the Hood will give me closure. Your dad is right, we need to restart International Rescue," she ducked out of his arms, "coming?" She walked back up the beach path and Virgil took one last look at the patch of sand she had been sitting on before following her.

"John, I'm so glad you're back."

"Glad to be back too EOS. Any calls?"

"Plenty, but I wasn't sure if you were operational again or not."

John sat back in his chair, "any priority calls?"

"Two came through this morning but they are being taken care of, one has just come through now."

John tapped his foot thoughtfully, "let me hear it."

"Yes John."

"International Rescue, please assist? We've lost two teenagers on Mt Cook, we fear they have been caught up and can't get down."

"EOS, patch me through to them."

"Yes John."

"International Rescue receiving you, do you still need us?"

"Oh thank god," they turned from the camera, "Harry, they've answered! Yes, please help, we're at base camp but they haven't come back."

"Understood, we'll launch as soon as we can, Mt Cook?"

"That's right, thank you so much."

"Standy, we'll be there shortly. International Rescue, we have a situation."

Scott looked up as Jeff smiled, "go ahead John."

John smiled "haven't heard you say that in a long time. We have a call. Mt Cook, two teenagers have gone missing on a climb, they could be anywhere."

Scot nodded, "Thunderbird 1 dad?"

"Yes, take off now and I'll scramble Virgil to join you."

"I'm going too," Kayo jogged down the steps into the ring, "I need something to distract me."

Scott shook his head at his father before he could protest, "FAB, let's go."

Virgil ran into the lounge as Scott pulled the lamps down, "mission?"

"Take Thunderbird 2 Virgil, Mt Cook is your location."

"I'm on my way."

Jeff watched them go, "good luck boys, Kayo."

Kayo hacked into the GDF prison again as she followed the fleet in Shadow, "hello uncle."

"Tanusha, you've just caught me on my break."

"If you want me I'll be on Mt Cook."

"And how do you think I'm going to find you when I'm stuck in here?"

"You're lying, I don't believe you're in prison, show me your surroundings."

The Hood smirked and obliged, "there, you see?" Unknown to her was that he had got himself into the head of his spy and was showing his point of view.

Kayo frowned, "you want to find me, that's why you murdered my father."

The Hood nodded at his companion who pushed the thrusters forward after setting a course, "you have more powers than you know Kayo, your father's death was only the beginning."

"If you lay a finger on the Tracys, I'll kill you for sure."

"Who said anything about the Tracys," he hung up and settled into his chair, "Havoc, how far away are we now from Mt Cook?"

"Half an hour sir," she turned to look at him, "why did you save me from prison if I was such a disappointment to you?"

"Your technical abilities, your brother causes nothing but destruction, you analyse the situation before you act."

"My adopted brother you mean."

"Yes, that story is intriguing."

Havoc snorted, "my father was too kind, he felt sorry for Clarence and we grew up together. When my birth parents died…" She paused, "it's none of your business what happened after that, we turned to crime, end of story."

Thunderbird 1 landed at the base camp and Scott met the man in charge of the climbing party, "Scott Tracy, how can we help?"

"They went up the east side of the mountain, they were supposed to stop at the second ridge and follow us down but it appears they either took a wrong turn or worse."

Scott nodded, "understood, two members of my organisation will be here soon to assist," he checked the positioning of his jet pack, "are there any avalanche risks?"

"No, the readings have been normal for hours now."

"Thanks, excuse me for a moment please?" He opened a comms channel with Kayo and Virgil, "we're going to need the explorer pod and land as far up on the mountain as you can Virgil."

"Scott, are you sure that's wise?" Virgil's eyebrows curved inwards slightly with concern.

"If you land at the base it'll take hours to get up there. Kayo?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"When you've landed Shadow, rendezvous with Virgil, I'll meet you up there," two FABs replied and Scott turned back to the climber, "we'll take it from here."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Scott fired the jet pack and flew up to the second ridge as Thunderbird 2 lowered slowly and carefully onto the barren ledge, Thunderbird Shadow gripped the edge of the rock face and Kayo appeared on her bike racing towards the module, "nice landing Virgil."

Virgil smiled as he opened the roof of the pod vehicle, "thanks Scott, are you going on ahead?" Kayo raced past them on the bike and didn't stop, "what is she doing?"

Scott growled, "Kayo, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Scott, I have something to do here."

Virgil offered his hand to his brother, "get in, we have a job to do."

The Hood's new jet landed on the north side but remained in camouflage mode and the Hood got out followed by Havoc who armed herself after being told to, they waited until they heard engines and stood grinning at the bike, Kayo leapt out before it had come to a standstill and glared angrily at her uncle.

"No talking, just tell me why plain and simple why my father is dead!"

"Have you ever done anything without realising how you are doing it?"

Kayo circled him, "what are you talking about?"

"Havoc, do you mind if I use you?"

"It hasn't stopped you before."

The Hood narrowed his eyes and Havoc gripped her head, "see anything?"

Kayo stopped, "apart from you torturing her, no."

"Okay, I'll tell you anything!" Havoc cried painfully then stopped gripping her head the same time her uncle pulled his eyes off her.

"What did you do?"

"Something you can do, want to join us?"

Virgil slammed the brakes on and Scott grabbed his chair, "footprints Scott, they're close."

"For crying out loud, you didn't have to slam your foot down."

"Says the boy racer."

Scott smirked, "I hardly used the brake, that's why I was a boy racer."

Virgil ran a hand through his hair, "again I'll remind you that you were the one who told me to 'step on it' when we were driving across a frozen wasteland littered with craters."

"Enough about that mission, I was reckless and I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong."

Virgil looked back at him apologetically, "alright, sorry."

"It's fine. Come on, let's find those climbers, and then Kayo."

"Do not tell dad about what she's done," Virgil checked the gear and pushed the pedal to the ground again, "how are you going to get the climbers down to their base?"

"That's where you come in, if the area is stable bring Thunderbird 2 to our location, then I'll come back with you."

Virgil nodded as they followed the trail of footprints, "FAB," he scanned ahead and spotted blood, "Scott, there's blood."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "launch Thunderbird 2 and have her follow us, I'll remote pilot her if you'd like?"

Virgil passed him a ship controller, "try not to bash her, she's not a bumper car."

"Brother of little faith."

They crossed over the rocky terrain and spotted the two climbers ahead, their body temperatures were low and one was holding the other tightly against herself, the pod stopped and Virgil leapt out leaving Scott to pilot Thunderbird 2 to them.

"We saw blood, who is injured?"

"It's Sam, he cut his wrist on the rocks, I've been applying pressure to the wound with my glove," the young girl looked up tearfully and Virgil knelt beside her as Thunderbird 2 lowered behind them.

"I'm Virgil by the way. Sam is going to be fine, uh."

"Tilly, short for Matilda."

"Tilly, you can let go of him, I've got him."

Sam's eyes opened and he looked up at Virgil, "hey, sorry to drag you guys up here."

"Is it just your wrist?"

"Yeah, oh man I'm going to get blood all over you, sorry."

Virgil smiled, "trust me, I'm used to it. Scott, could you set up the med bay please in the cockpit when you've parked the pod?"

"FAB brother," Scott jumped up into the pod making the new dice swing gently before driving the explorer up the ramp into the module.

Virgil wrapped a makeshift bandage around Sam's wrist then helped him to his feet, "let's get back to your base shall we?"

"We got lost, are we in trouble? Tilly asked as she followed Virgil up the stairs to the cockpit.

"No you're not, but your orienteering group are very worried."

Scott fired up Thunderbird 2 as the cockpit door closed and Sam hopped up onto the bed, "ready for take-off Virg."

"FAB, take a seat, Tilly."

"Thanks," she sat down in the chair behind Scott's.

Virgil removed the bandage and cleaned the cut properly, "it's just a cut, I'll wrap this up and you'll be fine."

"Shall I fly us back?"

"You can't fly her steadily enough," Virgil grinned, not breaking eye contact from wrapping a fresh bandage around Sam's hand to his wrist, "I'm almost done."

Scott pouted but then smirked at Tilly, "he just worries that I'll scratch her," she chuckled to herself and he looked over at his brother.

"There, okay Scott, fire her up."

"FAB."

Kayo crossed her arms, "I want you dead, uncle."

"Yes I'm sure you do, but first I think you should discover what you are. Let's go Havoc."

"What happened to Fuse?"

Havoc smiled, "he's safe in jail, family look out for each other, if he wants to be a goody-two-shoes then I want nothing more to do with him, byeeee."

"The offer stands, Kayo, join us and don't get hurt, or go back with them and possibly cause harm to others."

Kayo frowned, "I'm not going anywhere with a murderer."

"Suit yourself."

"Kayo, are you there?"

Kayo narrowed her eyes and snow rose around her, "if I ever see you again, uncle!"

The Hood turned and smiled, "remarkable."

Kayo suddenly noticed what she was doing, "what?"

"I'll ask again, would you like to come with me?"

"No!" Kayo shouted and the snow turned into shards of ice which flew towards the Hood, he pushed Havoc out of the way and threw himself onto the ground.

"Go!" The Hood called to Havoc and she sprinted back to the jet, the Hood followed her and they slammed the jet door shut hearing ice smash against it.

"What the hell?" Havoc cried as she fired the engines.

The Hood smirked as he got his breath back, "she's woken her powers up."

Scott looked back at the mountain as Virgil said goodbye to Sam and Tilly, it was getting dark and Kayo hadn't come back, "Virg, we've got to find her."

Virgil nodded then turned his head at the sound of wheels screeching, "she's right there."

Scott ran over as the roof of the bike slid back, "Kayo."

Kayo looked up at him, tears rolled down her face and she cried, "what's wrong with me?"

"Let's get home, the mission is over."

"Scott, my uncle was here, I spoke to him."

"You've been through a lot."

Kayo shook her head, "no Scott, he was up there with Havoc, he told me things. I made snow move without touching it."

Virgil fired up Thunderbird 2 seeing Scott's hand signals and called the base, "Dad, something is definitely wrong with Kayo, get Brains to prepare that head scan. I think Scott was right, he did see something."


	6. Powers

Amare landed his old ship onto the island as Thunderbird 1 touched down in her hangar and made his way over to the main launch area, as he reached the steps he spotted Brains who was walking up from his lab. The rocket hissed as her engines whined powering down and Scott looked back at Kayo who was holding her head in her hands, with a sigh he hit a button and opened the hatch, he was more than surprised to see the Mechanic standing beside Brains.

"What are you doing back here?"

"As someone who was being controlled by the Hood, I think I may be able to help Kayo."

Scott looked back at the young woman, "be gentle with her, I don't know what's wrong."

Amare nodded, "understood," he walked past Scott and approached Kayo cautiously, "Kayo, can you hear me?"

Kayo looked up, her blue eyes were bright and full of tears, "Amare?"

"We're here to help you, come with me."

"I do not need testing on," she grimaced and Thunderbird 1 rocked slightly.

"We're not going to test on you, I promise," he smiled reassuringly and offered his hand to her, "come on," Kayo stood up and followed him, Scott closed his ship and went to find Virgil as his girlfriend went down to Brains' lab.

"Scott, any issues on the flight back?" Virgil asked as he hopped off the module step.

"Thankfully not, is Shadow back on her launchpad?"

Virgil nodded, "yes. What happened out there?"

Scott shrugged as they walked to the lab, "I don't know, she said she saw the Hood, she talked to him. That can't be possible."

"I'll talk to dad about this. Are you going to check on Kayo?"

"I want to watch this experiment."

"FAB. See you later," Virgil squeezed his shoulder gently then jogged up the first flight of stairs to the lift.

Jeff looked up from his paperwork as Virgil entered the lounge, "is Kayo alright?"

"No, she's not, this is like something out of the Twilight Zone."

Gordon unwrapped his arm from around Penelope's waist, "do you think she has cybernetics?"

"I doubt it, this is something from deep within, and she's aware that it's not right," Virgil sat back on the piano stool, "she asked Scott what was wrong with her remember?"

"Is there a way we can access her suit camera?" Jeff asked.

Gordon snorted, "she has a habit of turning it off to prevent anyone from seeing her footage."

"There's no harm in trying," Lady Penelope scolded softly.

"She's still wearing her uniform at the moment, you may want to ask Scott for it," Virgil shrugged as he ran a finger along the edge of the piano keys.

"We'll see how the tests go first, Brains and Amare may find something."

Kayo gripped Scott's hand as Brains stuck electrodes onto her head, "I don't need this, just tell me how I can move things with my mind. My uncle told me to go with him before I hurt someone, what did he mean by that?"

"That's what this test is for. Lie still."

"Scott, I don't like this," Kayo looked up at him, her eyes were still blue and he took a step back, "why are you backing away?"

"Honey, when your eyes are blue, you're not stable," Scott drew her hand up to his lips and her eyes lightened slightly, "don't be scared, okay?"

Amare nodded, "right, we're ready. Kayo, close your eyes and try to let your mind go blank, none of this will hurt you. Trust me."

Scott narrowed his eyes but rubbed Kayo's hand, "you'll be fine."

Brains moved round to Scott's side, "we'll c-call you when the scan is complete."

"I'm not going anywhere Brains, she's my girlfriend and she's family."

"Alright b-but stand back please," he waited until Scott had taken a seat at his workstation, "thank you."

Amare frowned looking over the scan, "Brains, I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary, this power she has comes from inside her body cells."

"B-but that's impossible, your DNA is one structure, it c-can't be altered."

"DNA?" Scott asked, "are you suggesting that her genetics have been altered?"

Brains nodded, "when she was a child, something has been lying d-dormant for a long time, and losing her father so tragically has awoken this alteration," he stepped back, "she's fine, physically. Okay, l-let's get these off."

Amare removed the wires and she opened her eyes, "Kayo, can we see your camera footage please?"

"I don't think I was recording but okay. Can I leave?"

Brains gazed at her, her eyes were yellow and all signs of what had just happened were gone, "yes, but please don't strain yourself emotionally for the moment."

Scott leapt up, "we'll go to the rose garden, come on."

Brains watched them leave, "I r-really hope she filmed something," he picked up the camera she had left behind and plugged it into the holo-projector, "oh yes! I'll c-call Mr Tracy, he needs to see this."

Moments later, Jeff walked over to Brains and Amare, "I got your message, have you found something?"

"Look at this," Amare pointed, "she was asked to go with Havoc and the Hood, they really were there. Now see this, she looks down at the snow and it moves."

"We believe she has the p-power of telekinesis, not hypnosis."

Jeff ran a hand through his grey streaked hair, "that's not possible, no-one has that power," his eyes widened as he saw ice shards fly from her position.

"It is possible for those with powerful minds, and we believe this power is what Kyrano had and why the Hood killed him," Amare continued, "perhaps he doesn't want her but instead he wants to protect her."

"He murdered her father Amare, of course he wants to hurt her," Jeff sighed, "what do we tell her?"

"Do not tell her she's a threat, she buried that power once, she can do it again."

Jeff nodded, "she's in the rose garden with Scott, I'll go and talk to her."

Brians stopped him, "n-no sir, let me."

Kayo snuggled between Scott's legs as he held her in his arms, "my uncle is out of prison, what do I do?"

"We'll put him back in there, Lady Penelope has already told Casey that the man in his cell is not him but the spy, of course he'll stay in there because of the crimes he committed," he added with a shrug then frowned, "Kayo, you're suddenly taking this very well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can't feel any other way."

"K-Kayo?"

Kayo sat up as Brains walked into the garden, "yes?"

"Your scans are clear, but we've discovered something after watching your suit's camera footage."

"And what's that?"

"We b-believe you have the power of t-telekinesis."

"Brains, that's ridiculous," Scott frowned.

"You lifted that snow without touching anything, and threw ice shards at your uncle in defence, we s-saw."

Kayo's eyes widened, "something is coming back to me. I think my father had those powers, he used to do magic tricks for me when I was little, he called them illusions. Is that why my uncle killed him?"

Brains nodded, "that s-seems to be the most likely motive. Kayo, the power you have awoken has been brought on by emotional triggers."

"Then how do I control it? I don't want to hurt any of you."

"It would be a good idea for you not to go on any missions until you can c-control it."

"What?" Scott exclaimed, "but Brains, we need her."

"I'm s-sorry Scott, but the Hood and Havoc are out of prison, they could be planning anything, and Kayo is a liability."

"If I can move things I can protect us?"

"No Kayo, that's too dangerous at the moment."

"This is all too much, and it still doesn't explain why my uncle chose now to kill my father."

"Perhaps it has something to do with my father coming home," Scott tucked his legs under himself on the grass, "the Hood has always hated him and now he's back, this might not even be about you sweetheart."

"If he's about to go after your dad then I'm defending all of you whether you like it or not," Kayo looked round at him, "Scott, I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm entrusting you to Amare's c-care."

Kayo stood up, "you're what?"

"He's an expert on the mind, m-maybe he can help you control this power."

"Brains, you are joking?"

"I'm serious."

Kayo kicked the grass with frustration, "I know what this power is!"

"Brains, we can help her, she doesn't need to be grounded," Scott got up and stood beside her holding her waist.

"I just think that is what is best," Brains smiled sympathetically and left the garden almost at a run.

Kayo clenched her hands into fists, "so now I'm a liability."

Scott moved round to face her grabbing her hands in his, "no, no you're not, okay? At the moment you want revenge but this will pass, please trust me?" He locked eyes with her blue ones and watched them change back to yellow, "I'll help you."

Kayo pulled him to her lips by his collar and he twisted his fingers into her hair as they kissed surrounded by roses, Scott felt his feet lift off the ground and he looked down, "well, I guess this power has some perks," she smirked.

"Kayo, put us down," Scott yelped, "that's not natural."

"You can't say you didn't feel alive just now?"

"Let's go inside," Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Teleki-what-sis? Alan raised an eyebrow after hearing what his sister had just announced.

"Telekinesis, I can move things with my mind."

"Since when?" Gordon asked, "you've been living with us all your life and you've never brought this up."

"I've had it all my life, it's just never shown itself until now."

Virgil grinned, "I think that's awesome, I thought I was going mad when you moved that spoon the other day."

"What spoon?" Kayo frowned.

"It was just on the table and you moved it without touching it."

"Can you show us it?" Alan perked up.

"I'd rather not, Brains wants me to control it, the reason my father is dead is that my uncle wanted the same power, and now he's after us."

Jeff folded his arms atop his desk, "no-one is coming after us, I've just got all of you back and I won't let anyone touch you."

"Please show us Kayo?" Alan begged.

"I can't control it at the moment Ali, maybe I will at some point but I could hurt one of you," Kayo sighed as Alan pouted, "it's a gift I don't understand and I doubt even if he was alive my father would tell me about it, it's dangerous," she looked up at Jeff, "sir, am I grounded from missions?"

"Of course not, why would you say that?"

"It's what Brains suggested."

Brains scuffed the floor with the toe of his loafers, "as a p-precaution Mr T-Tracy."

Jeff shook his head as he walked down into the sofa ring, "we don't ground anyone unless they're not fit for duty Brains, Kayo is fine and I trust my boys to look after her on missions. Kayo, you're to go on any mission you can help out on."

Kayo grinned and leaned happily into Scott's side, "thank you."

"If there's anything I've really missed here, it's the love," he smiled at Gordon who had his fingers laced between Lady Penelope's and then to Kayo who was nestled in Scott's arms, "if this all works out maybe I'll get to be a grandad at some point."

Scott blushed, "dad!"

Lady Penelope giggled, "we'd have to see what my father thought about this relationship first."

"Does he even know yet?" Gordon grinned at her.

"Why should I tell him?"

Gordon smiled, "well, if you're sure."

"Virgil, what about you?"

"I can't commit dad, I'm too afraid that it won't last because of the organisation," he twisted his fingers together, "I'll know the girl when I see her."

Scott smiled sympathetically, "dating is never going to be easy when we're cut off from everyone."

Virgil frowned, "you've managed it, and so has Gordon."

Jeff held a hand up, "that's enough boys. Let's go and make dinner shall we?"

Later that evening Scott and Kayo were lounging in their room, waves lapped against the shoreline at high tide and down the hallway, they could hear Virgil playing his guitar on the balcony outside his room, the couple lay back in each other's arms in their bed just listening to the night sounds around them and Scott pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Scott, can we go to England tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I need closure on my father's death, the GDF found him and I didn't even go over."

Scott smiled and kissed her neck, "of course we can, do you think it will help you control your powers?"

Kayo shrugged, "I'm willing to try anything if it will keep all of you safe and allow me to just be Kayo."

"You'll always be Kayo to me, no-one else," he whispered against her ear then smiled as she turned her head to kiss him.


	7. Clean up

_Sorry this has taken so long, lots of work in the day and this lockdown has stopped my creativity recently. Your reviews keep me writing though so thank you so much xxxx_

Thunderbird 1 raced through the clouds as England got closer, Kayo twisted her fingers together and rested her head back against the padded seat.

"We're almost there, where should I land?"

"The garden is big enough, I used to land Shadow there sometimes."

Scott nodded, "okay, just point it out for me."

"Thanks for doing this."

Scott smiled as he took Thunderbird 1 down towards the house, "do you want me to come in with you?"

"Please," Kayo sighed as the ship touched down gently onto the grass and the main hatch opened, "I can't do this."

"I'm here for you," he held his hand out to her and she took it shakily as she followed him out of the ship and up to the backdoor, she got out a key and opened it leading them into the kitchen. Police tape lined the hallway and her father's body was gone, the whole affair handled by the GDF but somewhat carried out by them too.

"This is horrible."

Scott kissed her forehead, "we don't have to stay."

"No, there must've been a reason why he was killed and it's in this house. I need to find out why. Have a look for anything in the front room, I'm going to check upstairs," she ducked under the tape stepping over a dark red stain on the carpet and headed up the stairs, she passed her old room with a sigh and continued into her father's room, her heart pounded in her chest and she fought against the acid taste in her throat replacing it with suppressed sobs as she walked round to the wardrobe, she knew her father kept a memory chest inside and now seemed like the time to open it, the paperwork for his death could come later, she needed answers for her powers, she sat down on the edge of the bed holding a book and closed her eyes after reading the cover. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard music coming from downstairs and her eyes flew open, she stood up and walked down the stairs holding the diary in her hands as she entered the lounge where Scott was playing the upright piano.

"Hey. What is that?" Scott asked looking round at her.

"My father kept a diary. I see you found our piano?"

Scott smiled as he swung his legs round to the ground, "sorry."

"No, carry on," she sat down on the chair beside the stool and curled up, "maybe he wrote something about my powers in here," she scanned the handwritten lines to Scott's piano accompaniment, "he's kept this since I was born, there must be something."

Scott looked up at the photo frames on the piano lid and smiled at one of Kayo as a child as he played, "anything?"

"Dear diary, I wish I could tell her but I just can't, I promised I wouldn't."

Scott turned his head to look at her, "who is he referring to?"

"He promised my mother I think, but this could be about me."

Scott stopped playing and turned his body to face her, "why couldn't he tell you?"

Kayo shook her head, "no idea. I want to take this home, there's a lot to go through."

"Want me to call Virgil to bring Thunderbird 2 over?"

"No, that's okay. I'll talk to Jeff when we get home and come back another time to clear the house properly," she sighed unhappily, "he's dealt with the legal affairs after someone has passed away before."

Scott nodded, "my mother."

"Come on, let's go home."

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything else?" Scott asked picking the framed photo off the piano, "like this?"

Kayo chuckled softly as she stood beside him, "of course you'd pick up the one of me as a child. I hated having to look at that photo during piano lessons."

"But you're so cute."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "get the ship ready, I'm going to tidy some stuff up here."

"Kayo I'm here to help, don't do this alone."

"I know," she placed her hands gently onto his shoulders stroking his uniform under her fingers, "but I'm scared my powers will show themselves. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I'll be back soon, see you outside."

Scott watched her leave then turned back to the photos on the piano deciding to take the ones of her childhood and one of Kyrano, he heard the front door open and smiled, "that was quick."

"Hello, Scott."

Scott's eyes narrowed as he recognised the voice, "you."

"Nice and slowly Scott."

Scott stood up from the piano stool and turned around, "the scene of the crime. Seems appropriate."

"Call her."

"Absolutely not."

"Do it, or I kill you here and she's left with two bloodstains to remember her loved ones by."

Scott grimaced but obliged, "Kayo, I've found something!"

"Coming!" Kayo smiled as she picked up a box of her father's possessions then jogged down the steps, "what is it?" She entered the lounge then froze on the spot, "uncle."

"I was hoping to find you here alone, but you travel everywhere with your boyfriend now don't you?"

"Leave him out of this."

"Oh, on the contrary, he's very much involved in this."

Scott activated his emergency beacon without the Hood seeing, "you killed Kyrano, why?"

"Kayo knows."

"No, I don't, that's why I'm here."

Virgil jolted from the piano stool as John's hologram flashed into the lounge, "whoa, what's wrong?"

"Scott has activated his emergency beacon."

Jeff frowned angrily, "Virgil, get down to Thunderbird 2, I'm coming with you."

"FAB," Virgil pushed the stool out quickly almost knocking it over and ran to his chute as Jeff took out a stun gun from his desk, Gordon walked in just as Virgil disappeared.

"Gordon."

"What's happened dad?"

"Scott is in trouble, come with me."

"Alright, just me or should I get Alan too?"

"I don't want all of you in danger, Virgil is already down in Thunderbird 2."

"FAB, I'll meet you there."

Jeff squeezed Gordon's shoulder then walked down into the ring as the aquanaut ran out of the lounge, he sat down on one of the leather chairs and pressed the button to take him down to the hangars, by the time he got to Thunderbird 2 his sons were suited up and running engine checks, they looked round at him smiling at his new uniform.

"Looking good dad," Gordon grinned.

"I see I've been demoted to backseat driver," Jeff smirked as he ruffled Gordon's hair before sitting in the chair behind his.

"Sorry dad, Virgil made me his co-pilot."

"You wouldn't have been my first choice had there been another," Virgil remarked smugly as the hangar door opened, he drove Thunderbird 2 down the runway and wasted no time in launching, "are you sure this is a good idea dad?"

"I'm positive Virgil, I don't think it's just Scott in danger, but Kayo too."

"I didn't know you were musical Scott, how lovely," the Hood continued with his friendliness.

"Leave him alone, what do you want with me?" Kayo asked, desperate to get to Scott who was still being held at stun point.

"I don't want anything with you, I came here with the same intention, to find out about your powers."

Kayo put the box of belongings down, "well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I haven't found anything."

"This book here appears to be topical. Your father's diary."

"Don't you dare!" Kayo flung her hand out and the book zipped past her uncle's head into her waiting fingers.

"Hmm, anger seems to be a trigger. Maybe I'm going about this in the wrong way, interrogation doesn't work, perhaps action does," he activated the stunner and pressed it into Scott's side.

"No!" Kayo screamed as Scott fell to the ground twitching in pain, her eyes flickered to her uncle and with a yell she pushed him backwards with her powers throwing him through the conservatory doors which shattered, she ran to Scott's side and hugged him tightly, "Scott? Baby?"

Scott groaned but sat up, "I'm okay sweetheart, Virgil is on the way."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she wiped her eyes as she pulled him against her knees, "we've got to get out of here."

"Not without your stuff," he sat against her, one of his arms wrapped around his rib cage.

"I won't let him touch you again."

Thunderbird 2 touched down in the street outside staying up on her struts to let any cars pass under her if necessary, Jeff cautioned to the boys to stay behind him as he approached the front door and he entered quietly, he could hear sobbing from the front room and ushered his sons in.

"Kayo!"

"Jeff, it's my uncle, I've knocked him out, but he'll come round soon. We've got to get out of here!"

"Is Scott okay?"

"He will be, get him out of here."

Virgil slung an arm around Scott's shoulders and took his weight against him, "where's the Hood?"

"Not smart Kayo," the Hood snarled wiping blood off his lip, "oh, well well this is unexpected. The great Jeff Tracy."

"You killed my dearest friend Hood, how dare you threaten his daughter."

The Hood narrowed his eyes as he walked towards them, "you think you'll be safe with Kayo? You don't even know what causes her powers to emerge, I can help her."

"You just attacked my boyfriend, in what universe do you think I'll ever go with you? Family don't treat each other like this, how can you even call yourself my uncle."

The Hood smiled, "your father had the same power Kayo, that's the answer you wanted to find. He didn't want you to have those powers but you do, and you have no idea how to control them."

"I have been fine all these years, they only showed themselves when you killed my father!"

Virgil stood back with Gordon holding Scott protectively against him, "I suggest you leave."

"Who's going to make me?"

Jeff frowned, "why did you have Kyrano killed?"

"I needed to know if powers could be drawn out, and by killing him I can see that Kayo has woken up. A mere experiment, that's all."

Kayo clutched the diary in her arms, "why did you want this?"

"I'm just as curious as you are," the Hood smiled as he spotted Havoc walk in from the hallway, "undoing the knots," he nodded and she fired ropes around the family gathered in the lounge, "much better."

Havoc grinned, "I wouldn't bother struggling to get out of those. Boss, shall we go?"

"Yes, and with an extra passenger," he struck Kayo in the head knocking her out as Scott roared in agony, "she'll be fine. Let's go," he picked up the diary as Havoc scooped Kayo up into her arms.

"Bye guys," Havoc grinned as she followed the Hood out to the garden.

Moments later there was a rumble as the Chaos Cruiser emerged out of its camouflage and Jeff wriggled in the ropes.

"I'll get us out of here boys."

"They took her dad, he knocked her out," Scott shook angrily, "we have to go after them."

"We will son, I promise, we'll get her back."

Virgil wriggled free then got to work in freeing Gordon as his father undid the ropes around himself and Scott, "he must need Kayo for something."

"No, he doesn't, he just wanted to make sure we didn't have her."

Scott got to his feet, "let's go."

Gordon shook his head, "let's do what Kayo wanted to do first, get her father's belongings home."

"But what about Kayo?"

Jeff rubbed Scott's shoulder sympathetically, "Gordon is right, we can't leave the house like this, the bay doors we'll have to think of something to do about but let's get some belongings."

"I'll see if there's anything in Thunderbird 2 for those doors," Virgil smiled then left the house.

"We shouldn't have come here," Scott sighed as he held the photo of Kayo in his hands.

"Simply in the right place at the wrong time son, don't dwell on it. Start taking stuff to Thunderbird 2, I'm going to help Virgil," Jeff tutted as Scott sighed then wrapped his arms around him, "she'll be alright."

Scott nodded as he felt a kiss be planted into his hair, "thanks dad."


	8. Home sweet home

The Hood turned a page with a smile, "interesting, he was a lovely dad wasn't he?"

Kayo grimaced, "stop it."

Havoc grinned from where she was leaning against the wall, "no, we need to know."

"Know what?"

"If your powers can be transferred," the Hood looked up at his niece who was bounded in cuffs she couldn't break out of.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious. Killing your father, unfortunately, didn't do anything for me. I absorbed enough of his powers to improve my mind control and become stronger, but alas, that was it," he narrowed his eyes at Kayo who suddenly screamed, "you see, I don't need cybernetics anymore."

"Stop please!" Kayo screamed, "uncle!"

Havoc grinned, "it's working."

"Let her go!" Scott's voice echoed through the room after kicking the door down, Virgil was close behind wearing the jaws of life and Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, don't, he'll hurt you," Kayo cried out in pain.

"Havoc, do it!"

Havoc nodded and ran to the control panel beside where Kayo was being held, "are you sure?"

"We have visitors I need to deal with," the Hood narrowed his eyes to almost slits at the Tracys as Havoc slammed her hand down on a button.

Jeff noticed wires leading from the Hood's arm to the control panel which wires led from to Kayo's arm, she writhed in agony and he realised what was happening, "he can't move from there. Virgil, go!"

Virgil nodded and ran forwards, his feet skidded on the ground as sharp pain spread into his head and he fell to his knees, "argh, dad!? Help!"

Jeff ran round to the control panel as Scott tackled Havoc, he hit the button and Kayo fell from the cuffs, "Kayo!"

"Get out, before he hurts you," Kayo croaked, "now."

Scott pushed the Hood out of the way and Virgil collapsed, "touch him again and I will kill you."

Kayo stood up, her eyes blazed and she lifted Havoc up with her powers before tossing her into the wall, "Virgil, get out of here!"

"Not without you."

Scott got to his feet and launched himself at the Hood, "leave her alone!"

The Hood tossed Scott aside, he looked over at Kayo and narrowed his eyes smiling as she clenched her fingers against her head and he advanced towards her, "this ends now."

Kayo grimaced and narrowed her eyes, blue pierced her uncle's yellow eyes and he gasped in awe, "I read what I needed to know in that diary, I had the same powers as my father and so the powers you now have. We're evenly matched," she brought the wires from the control panel towards her and forced them into her uncle's wrists, "if that was to drain my life, have a taste of your own medicine."

Scott huddled beside Jeff and Virgil, "we can't let this happen."

"And we can't let the Hood hurt her."

Havoc ran to the Hood's side as they pushed against each other's invisible strength, "tell me what to do."

"Kill...Her," the Hood hissed as he felt his arms burn.

Virgil stood up, "enough of this."

"Virgil, no," Scott went to grab his arm but his brother was already moving.

Virgil pushed the Hood away from Kayo with the jaws of life and held him up against the wall, "leave." Kayo sighed and fell to the floor failing to see Havoc.

"Kayo!" Scott ran to her dropping to his knees, "Kayo, wake up."

"Don't make me break your mind, Virgil, because I will."

"Leave and nothing more will happen."

"You never learn," the Hood sneered.

"And neither do you!"

The Hood looked round, "the Mechanic?!"

Amare walked in with five mecha bugs following him, "like they said, enough."

Havoc screamed as a bug pinned her to the ground before she could attack the couple, the pincers began removing her gloves and she yelled, "get this thing off me!"

"Scott?" Kayo croaked as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here," he smiled down at her as he gently pulled her up into a sitting position against his knee, "are you okay?"

"The Hood, I need to finish him."

"He's taken care of," Scott looked over at where Jeff and Amare were holding him still as Virgil placed an electrode onto his head.

"What are they doing?" Kayo asked as she held Scott's hand.

"Removing his mind control, once and for all."

Kayo smiled, "thanks."

"Anytime sweetheart."

"What a mess," Colonel Casey marched in, "how many am I picking up this time?"

"Tessa, it's good to see you again," Jeff beamed as GDF soldiers followed his friend.

"Jeff, how many times must I tell you not to address me informally?" She smiled then approached Havoc and the Hood being held in handcuffs, "it seems we just can't keep you locked up can we?"

Havoc snarled, "I'll be out before you know it."

"We'll try the rehabilitation program again, it worked on your brother didn't it," she paused, "Camilla. And as for the Hood, with no powers we'll just lock him up in the Arctic facility, maybe he'll freeze to death. Move out!"

Jeff approached her and shook her hand, "Thanks, Casey."

"I'm always here for International Rescue, I'm just sorry we didn't keep these two under constant surveillance."

"It's not your fault, the Hood is easy, but that Havoc is unpredictable."

Scott wrapped his arm around Kayo supporting her against his body, "let's go home dad, Kayo needs to rest."

Jeff nodded, "good idea son."

"I'll go and prepare Thunderbird 2," Virgil smiled, "see you soon."

"Colonel, if they get out again, do I have permission to stop them?" Kayo asked as she held onto Scott's waist.

"I'm afraid not Kayo, that's too dangerous. You've been through a lot in the last couple of days, take some time off."

Amare nodded, "she's right Tanusha, looking at your scans it seems to be whenever you're under emotional stress your powers emerge. Take some time away from criminals, I'll take care of your uncle. I'm joining the GDF."

Jeff smiled, "you're more than welcome to visit the island anytime Amare."

"Thank you, Mr Tracy, after what Brains did I'll be more than willing to help you in any way that I can."

Kayo sat in Thunderbird 2 with Jeff and Virgil looking ahead at Thunderbird 1, "thank you for coming after me, I think I'd be dead if you hadn't got there when you did. That was really brave of you Virgil, to tackle my uncle like that."

"I'll do anything when family is involved."

"We went back to your house Kayo and picked up anything we could, let us know when you want to go back properly?" Jeff smiled back at her.

"Thank you. But Amare is right, I think I should have some time away from all of this before I go back to say goodbye."

"Take as long as you need, I remember how hard it was after my Lucy died," he spotted Virgil sigh unhappily out of the corner of his eyes, "just let me know when you need us."

Kayo nodded then sat back in her seat, "I will."

By the time they all had showered and closed the hangars down it was sunset, John had come down from Thunderbird 5 and was playing a game of pool with Alan and Gordon was taking an evening swim. Scott sat at the piano playing to himself while Kayo sat beside him reading her father's diary resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled as he kissed her forehead gently then turned a page of the diary.

"My uncle was willing to kill me for my powers, that's what that machine was."

Virgil frowned from where he was sat behind them sketching, "he was going to kill you?"

"Or drain my powers, it's hard to tell. My father has written here that he knew I had his powers and wished they had never come to me, he says, "my brother will go after her when I'm gone, she can never know she has the power to move objects," I just wonder if he was ever going to tell me himself."

Alan looked over, "so he killed your father for his powers?"

Kayo nodded, "then transferred them into himself."

"He's powerless now, he won't hurt you ever again," Scott smiled at her and she smiled back, "him against the five of us, no chance."

"Hell yes!" Alan grinned.

"We're just glad you're safe," John smiled bashfully at her as he leant on his cue.

"Thanks, John, and don't worry about my powers, I won't be using them again."

"But they're awesome," Alan whined.

Kayo smirked as she lifted a cushion off the chair behind Alan then slammed it into him, "I won't use them on missions, but I might use them for fun."

Virgil laughed at Alan's pout, "pillow fights won't be the same anymore."

Jeff returned to the lounge only to find the floor covered in cushions and his children squabbling in the sofa ring, "I think I'm all caught up now, you lot never grew up."

Gordon flicked his wet hair back as he came and stood beside his dad, "well some of us did, dad."

Jeff smirked, "no, you're the worst of the bunch shrimp!" He pulled the aquanaut into a hug as the others all ran up the steps to join the huddle, Kayo found herself snuggled between Alan and Scott's arms and smiled happily, Jeff sighed, "I'm glad I'm home."

_Note: Thank you so much for reading this, Jeff is home and all caught up, he will be featuring in my foreseeable fanfictions. _


End file.
